Luthien's Flute
by B-witched83uk
Summary: Takes place after ROTK. Aragorn, Arwen and their 4 children set off to visit Lothlorien. Completed.
1. Letters from loved ones

Title: Luthien's flute

Author: B-witched83uk (bwitched83uk@aol.com)

Rating: PG

Summary: Aragorn, Arwen and the family travel to Lothlorien after receiving a mysterious letter from Celeborn.

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Lord of the Rings. _The whole of Middle Earth belongs to Tolkien.

Additional info: Aragorn and Arwen's children:-

Eldarion 21

Galadwen 18

Celebriel 15

Luthien 13

Chapter One

Letters from Loved Ones

The hem of the Queen's dress glided across the polished stone floor of the hallway. The midnight blue bodice with silver embroidered veins clung to her curved body as though it were a second skin. The skirt, a simple flowing, sensuous gown, was the colour of twilight, the exact colour of her eyes. 

The Queen's eyes were usually soft, calming to gaze upon, but not today. The Queen's eyes had a sharper tone and her walk was more determined as she made her way to her husband's court. 

He had been working so hard of late, trying to restore the city of Edhellond after the great storm a few years back. Aragorn came to bed long after her, and he awoke long before her. He had been eating his meals in his study and it had been weeks since last they made love. Arwen was a good wife, a patient wife, she understood how important the King's duties were, but this was simply ridiculous.

As she neared the sturdy oak door, two guards, dressed in Gondorian tradition, straightened themselves up. "My Lady," both the men bowed to her as she walked straight past them, only giving them a slight nod. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aragorn and the gentlemen he was meeting with were taken back by the bursting open of the door. Why would the guards have let someone through unannounced? Aragorn saw the look in his wife's eyes and instantly went cold. The men had heard of the temper of the elves, they had also heard stories of the power this woman could harness. 

"Gentlemen, please, would you excuse us?" his tone was calm, hiding his real worry. He held out his hand for his wife to take but she simply walked right past him and through the adjoining door that led to his sitting room. 

Aragorn followed her through, knowing that he was about to get it. She faced the window and the room went deathly cold. "Arwen it could not be helped. . . " He came to stand behind her, his arm snaking around her waist with the caution and expectancy that she would push his arm away. However, Arwen leaned back in to him a little despite herself.

"We were to meet an hour ago. I sat alone in the gardens for an hour waiting for you to come. I should have known where you would be."

Aragorn had completely forgotten about the picnic they had arranged the day before, he had been so caught up with work. He was angry at himself for taking his beautiful wife for granted in such a way. "Arwen there is no excuse I can give that is worthy, however I promise you I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you." He rested a kiss upon the back of her head, breathing in her perfumed hair. 

Arwen turned in the circle of her love's arms, the coldness in her eyes now replaced with longing and desire. She could never stay mad at him, not whilst he held her in such a way. She rested her hands against his heaving chest and let herself be pulled in for a kiss. She could never grow old of his kisses, the smell of him, his breath so warm, his tongue so sweet. . . She wished they could retire for the day back to their chambers. Sensing her urgent response he pulled away whilst he still could, and treated her to a knee weakening smile. "Later my eager love."

"They do not need you more than I right now" she indicated the door that hid their affections from the others. She pushed her body against him, and felt his need for her grow, his smile never leaving as he groaned, "Arwen, I beg of you not to do this to me now." She could always awaken his primal urges with such simple actions.

Arwen couldn't help but smile at how he now begged her. She enjoyed this particular game of theirs above all the others. Pushing each other as far as they could without breaking had been a game they played since before they were wed, whilst respect and promise had kept them out of each other's beds. All that teasing had led to an explosive wedding night, one they both remembered with such passion.

"Surely you would not send your wife away when she is in such need of you," her hands slid across his waist and over his buttocks, pushing herself even harder into him. He stroked his nose against hers slowly, enjoying the sensations. "Arwen, if you do not stop this, I will not be held accountable for my actions. I will soon have no choice but to take you here and now." As appealing as that sounded to the both of them, they knew that the King and Queen could not make love away from the privacy of their bedroom, especially whilst Aragorn's men were in the very next room. 

"Arwen _sina dome Amin naa lle nai_." 

*This night I am yours to command*

Arwen's smile was unmistakable at the thought of what she had planned for him that eve. 

"Very well I shall leave you now," Arwen faked a hurt and disappointed look. "If you will not take lunch with me, I will take lunch with our children." 

Aragorn's eyes filled with guilt at the mention of his children. He had barely spoken two words to them of late and knew he had to make it up to them somehow. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arwen found her two youngest daughters weaving flowers into garlands in the Queen's private garden. Luthien, so pale, so pure, so like Luthien Tinuviel, her namesake, from her father's favourite song. If people had said Arwen walked in her likeness, it was nothing to how her youngest looked. All the girls looked like Arwen, but Luthien the most. She now wore a garland of pink roses that set out her permanently flushed cheeks even more so. Celebriel, two years her sister's senior, was more like Arwen's mother in the face: she had the same silver eyes and the same air about her, although her hair, too, was the colour of night.

Upon seeing their mother, the two girls smiled warmly. Luthien held out her hand in a gesture for Arwen to join them. Arwen sat inbetween the two and felt her heart instantly lift.

"Well I see you two have been busy," Arwen giggled at the state her flower beds had been left in. The blanket beneath them was covered in their handiwork and Arwen was reminded of the hours she would spend making such beauty with her own mother. 

"_Garo aur vaer_?" she asked her children, 

*Have a good Morning?*

"Yes _Naneth_ we have had a very good morning."

Celebriel placed one upon her mother's head very gently and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Now you match us _Naneth_. May we take a ride this afternoon? Ada usually takes us, but he has not had the time of late." Arwen could see the look of disappointment in her daughter's face. All the children loved Aragorn and loved spending time with him. She would have to find a way to ease his load. 

"I shall ride with you, Eldarion and Galadwen too." the girls eyes lit up at the idea of a family ride. "I may have to take them out of their studies early, but fresh air and adventure are just as important to young people."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arwen's ride with her children was just what she had needed: her clothes were muddied, her skin was rouged and she could not be happier. After she had bathed and changed, she found herself alone in her chambers with her thoughts. The children had enjoyed the afternoon, but she could sense that they had wished Aragorn could have been with them also. He had himself taught all four of them to ride, and was proud at how accomplished they now were. She couldn't help smiling at the thought of her children so alike yet so different. 

Eldarion, meaning "son of the stars," was so eager to impress people and prove his worth as future King. He was gentle and kind with those he loved, yet place a sword in his hands and he became deadly and protective; so like his father. Aragorn had often taken him into the wilds, where he learnt of herb law and how to survive alone. 

Galadwen, meaning "maiden of radiance,"' was a beautiful young lady, poised and composed. She was often alone in thought or painting, the thing she was best at. She enjoyed the social scene of court, and was well liked and respected throughout the Kingdom. Aragorn had joked that her temperament was so like Arwen's that at times he felt himself surrounded. 

In his ownwords, Galadwen was most certainly "_tinu en atarahe_."*Her mother's daughter*

Celebriel, meaning "silver light," was an adventuress, climbing trees, scraping knees, she loved to ride and explore. Much less happy with attending court, she would prefer to accompany her father and brother on their expeditions. 

The last child Arwen thought of was her sweet girl Luthien, meaning 'Enchantment.' She was extremely inquisitive, always wanting to know where you were and what you had been doing. Her voice was beautiful and her singing could move you to tears. Out of all Aragorn and Arwen's children, Luthien was the most Elven, she had the same magical quality about her that Arwen herself possessed.

The knock on the door brought Arwen out of her thoughts. "Enter." A man walked in with a letter outstretched in his hand. "Your majesty, a letter has just arrived for you from the forest of Lothlorien." Arwen's hand flew out to take the letter. Dismissing the man, she tore at the seal and finally glanced upon the writing of her grandfather, Celeborn.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aragorn's study door flew open for the second time that day, only this time the woman before him was not angry but excited. "My grandfather has sent word, he wishes for me to go to Lorien. He has something that my grandmother wished me to have." Aragorn took the letter and read it to himself. He knew Arwen desperately wanted to go. He also knew she would go with his blessing or not. She could not go alone; he would have to go with her. Faramir could hold the fort well enough. The children, they could not leave them for such a long time. "Well it is time we did more as a family. We shall all go two days from the morrow."


	2. The long and winding road

Title: Luthien's flute

Author: B-witched83uk (bwitched83uk@aol.com)

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Aragorn, Arwen and the family travel to Lothlorien after receiving a mysterious letter from Celeborn.

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Lord of the Rings. _The whole of Middle Earth belongs to Tolkien

Chapter Two 

The Long and Winding Road

"Will you stop pacing up and down? The stone floors are only so thick." Faramir had arrived with Eowyn from Ithilien three days ago. The brave King he had sworn to serve was now a worrying reck. 

"I know there will be at least one thing I have forgotten to inform you of." Aragorn went through the list in his head. The two men were in Aragorn's study, preparing for the Royal family's absence. The whole palace was in an uproar at having so much to do in so short a time. 

Arwen was the happiest he had seen her in a long time. She glowed at the thought of spending time with her family in a place she had once thought of as her second home. How different would it be now though with Galadriel gone? She loved to talk of her family with her children, they were always asking to hear stories from her past; to Arwen it was important to keep the Elvish memories alive as long as she could. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Galadwen was in the stables when Eldarion found her, happily singing to herself whilst brushing _Nimras_, her own trusty mare. 

"You look happy," Eldarion and his eldest sister were very close and had always been so through childhood. 

"Of course I am happy dear brother, just the six of us, together riding through the wilds." To Galadwen her family had seemed so broken up of late. They hadn't done anything like this in such a long time. 

"Yes the six of us, and 15 or so companions," he mocked, "If it were just the men of the family we would have been able to travel alone, but not with women in tow. You need attendants and guards seeing as you can not possibly protect yourselves." 

Eldarion turned from his sister, a smile playing on his triumphant lips. He bent to reach for the horse's hove but was stopped by a cold metal blade against his throat. 

"What's this? The future King caught off his guard?" Galadwen had drawn her blade from its sheath that rested at her side and pulled it on her brother. They were always play fighting and competing. It was a part of their every day. 

Eldarion laughed whole-heartedly, he had to give his sister her due, she was certainly good, not like so many prissy young ladies he had met at court.

"I yield dear sister, I yield." 

"You are right though, about one thing Eldarion" he noticed the mischievous gleam in her eye as she released him from her blade.

"How is that _melyanna seler_?" 

*Sister dear*

Galadwen smiled sweetly. "Men are stronger then women." 

Eldarion turned to face her, a little shocked by her statement. She steeped toward him graciously and whispered, "But women are cleverer." 

Eldarion did not notice the cold troth of water behind him until he found himself sitting in it. She had pushed him in with her own triumphant smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day the whole entourage was waiting and ready to go.

"_Melindo_, Faramir knows what he must do, now wish him well and let us be on our way." 

*lover*

Aragorn's constant worrying was starting to drive the Queen mad. Aragorn shook Faramir's hand and mounted his horse behind Luthien. She was still too young to handle a full sized horse, and if they wanted to reach Lorien in good time then she had to ride with him. Luthien minded not, she enjoyed her _Ada's_ company and was quite content being so close to him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the party rode north and the day began to give way to night, Aragorn gave the orders that they would settle for the evening. The tents were up, the food was cooking, and Luthien and Celebriel were singing about an old drunken man who lost an eye to entertain them all. Aragorn silently cursed Merry and Pippin for teaching them such things. Everyone's spirits were high, they had made good time this day and food and song ran freely. Everyone, Galadwen noticed, except Eldarion.

Eldarion had separated himself from the party and was sitting in solitude on the outskirts of the camp in the near by forest. Making her way toward him, she picked up an apple. 

"This is very unlike you. _Ada_ always insists that you have the appetite of a hobbit." Galadwen handed him the fruit and perched beside him. She waited for him to speak, to tell her what was troubling him, yet he did not.

"You always said you could tell me anything," she gently reminded her brother. 

"The night before last, _Ada's_ adviser, Lord Holanar, called me to him." Silence then took him, as he tried to remember his exact words. "He told me that I am of an age now where I should begin searching for a wife." He did not look at his sister, but stared intently at the ground. 

"Eldarion, I know not why you worry. _Ada_ and _Naneth_ would never wish you to marry for ought else but love." 

"Yes, but perhaps Lord Holanar is right. I am of age; I should be thinking more King like, preparing for the future." He did not wish to marry just yet, but perhaps it was his duty. 

Galadwen sat there as still as cold stone. She reached her hand out to cover his. "Have you spoken to them of this?" She nodded to where her family was. 

"No, I have not, but I have agreed to meet with the lady that Lord Holanar has selected as suitable once we return." 

Galadwen could not believe what she was hearing. When did her brother become so clinical, thinking of marriage as a duty? She knew not what to say and so stood slowly 

"Perhaps we should join the others and talk more of your decision when we wake." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eldarion made excuses of a headache and went to bed soon after, though sleep did not claim him and he lay there restless. Arwen sat comfortably in her husband's arms, surrounded by all the people she loved 

"Are you tired _Mela_?" He stroked his wife's long dark hair suggestively. 

"No love, I am not tired as yet," Arwen had completely missed the point her lover was trying to make. With his free hand he stroked lazily up her leg, under her dress, causing her to breathe in with a gasp. 

"Perhaps you misheard me. I asked if you were tired?" 

Smiling, she looked into her husband's warm face and bent gently to dance her lips with his. "Actually, I think we could both do with an early night." Arwen, now getting the point, stood and held out her hand to beckon him.

Once without their parent's supervision the two youngest girls played games of chase, and to their guard's horror kept running out of the camp. They were constantly trying to bring them back and settle them down. Galadwen tried to join in with the cheer that surrounded her, but found her heart heavy by her brother's admission. She walked toward the edge of the forest and didn't even realize she had entered its darkness. Her thoughts were so full that her feet were on auto pilot. She was just three years Eldarion's junior, would she soon be expected to marry? She had once shared a kiss with Faramir's eldest son but that was when they were children at play, she had never thought of men in ways of marriage before. Well except for a certain family friend she had not seen in years but that was just a childish crush long since passed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inside their tent Aragorn and Arwen lay spent in each other's arms, completely relaxed, completely at peace. 

"Happy _mela_" he asked as he placed a single kiss upon her brow. 

*Love*

"Blissfully _indonya_." 

*My heart*

The shrill screams of their daughters from outside the tent ended there peace. Aragorn reached for _Anduril_ and his breeches. Outside the camp a battle was going on between man and Orc. Eldarion had also come out fighting and was hacking in to a particularly disgusting beast as he held his two youngest sisters back with his free arm. 

Arwen too, now dressed and armed was fighting with all her might. A soldier of Gondor screamed out as his leg was torn into by a Warg the Orcs had ridden in on. Aragorn tried to defend his men the best he could, but he was more worried about his family. One by one, the Orcs and their beasts were slaughtered. And the men instantly started patching up the injured. Aragorn looked around at what had just a few hours ago been a happy camp, filled with laughter. As he surveyed the scene something dawned on him. This was too easy, not even Orcs would be stupid enough to think they could take the King and his men with so little recourse. Then as Arwen's words were out it hit him.

"Where is Galadwen?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aragorn had insisted Arwen stay behind with their youngest two and the guards he trusted most, whist the rest searched for Galadwen. He silently thanked his former life as a ranger as he tracked his beloved daughter's tracks. Eldarion was blaming himself. If he hadn't dropped such a bombshell on her, perhaps she would not have felt need to wander into the forest, a thing she always did whilst she thought things over, an Elven trait for sure. 

A shawl, a hand woven shawl caught Aragorn's eye. It was hers it was his Galadwen's. He closed in on it and saw that it had blood on it. He smelt it, it was human. With a simple look at Eldarion he told his son all he needed to know. It was Galadwen's blood. 


	3. When all hope is lost

Title: Luthien's flute

Author: B-witched83uk (bwitched83uk@aol.com)

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Aragorn, Arwen and the family travel to Lothlorien after receiving a mysterious letter from Celeborn.

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Lord of the Rings. _The whole of Middle Earth belongs to Tolkien

Chapter Three

All Hope is Lost

Arwen's tears soaked her son's tunic as she wept unashamedly in his arms. Aragorn was organizing a search with his men, doing his very best to hide the panic he felt inside. That would do no one any good. 

"Her tracks lead out of the forest and they head north. We will split into two parties: myself, the six I have selected, and Eldarion will ride ahead, following the tracks, the rest will ride into Rohan. We are less then a days ride if that." 

Arwen's head had snapped up at her husbands instructions. "You expect me to seek comfort and safety in Rohan whilst my daughter is in the hands of Valar knows who?" She was outraged by the idea. Luthien's delicate hands found the sleeve of Celebriel in a desperate seek of comfort.

"Arwen, I cannot find Galadwen whilst I am worrying about the rest of you." His tone was somewhat commanding, as though he were addressing the troops. Then moving closer to her, his voice dropped to the warm, throaty tones she was used to: "_Mela_, I will bring her safely back to you."

If this he promised then this he would do. "Very well. _Be iest lîn_."

*As you wish*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The party had ridden hard and swift now for hours, and the trail was getting cold. Aragorn's frustration was certainly starting to show. Eldarion silently made a deal with _Elbereth_ that if she was all right then he would never again tease her. 

"Rohan! Home of the great horse lords," Aragorn surveyed the land he had once known well.

The day was drawing dark and if they searched this way, then they might miss something. Aragorn gave the orders to set up camp for the night. "In the morning, if the trail is dead, then we will make for Edoras and the home of King Eomer. There we will find aid and assistance."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Galadwen could only feel the throb in her head and the warm stickiness of blood in her hair. She knew not where she was for it was dark, yet she knew it was not where she was supposed to be. The tall, bulked man was standing over her again, his thinning head casting a glow from the reflection of the moon. 

"Pretty little Elfling aren't you? Don't fret miss, you will be well taken care of when he gets here." 

She knew not whether to speak at this or remain in the safety of silence. "And who might he be?" 

The man simple smiled a toothless smile. 

"He's here, he's here." Some great stupid Orc was making more noise than the newly arrived stranger liked. He smacked the Orc to the floor with a simple slap. The tall, bulked man straightened up as the stranger approached, and with a wave of his hand, indicated Galadwen. "Lord Tibias, may I present to you your bride." Galadwen's eyes grew wide, and now she was terrified, truly terrified.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_Ada_, she will be fine, she is so strong." Eldarion knew not how to comfort his father the next morning as they rode. The trail had led them east away from Edoras and into Starkhorn. Aragorn's tracking skills were rusty but his determination to find his daughter more than made up for it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Galadwen felt sick. She was forced to stand before the man so that he could check out his future bride. 

"Do you have any idea of who I am?" She stood proudly, despite the humiliation.

The men around her laughed out loud,. They were in a party that consisted of the two men and five or so Orcs. The lord Tibias bowed low to her, mocking her. "The beautiful princess Galadwen, Daughter of King Elessar of Gondor." 

Galadwen wished for her father badly, she knew not how to help herself and she was truly afraid of this man's intensions. 

As if sensing her confusion, Tibias delighted in enlightening her. "Once you are my wife, you shall give me a child, an Elf child, an Elf child with royal blood." As he spoke to her he brushed his hands down her face making her cringe. 

"And what exactly could you want with a royal, Elven heir?" 

The man smiled, evilly at the young princess, "I will be able to tap into the power of the Elves. I have found a sorcerer so mighty that he is able to draw on the life of an Elf and share its traits with its bloodline," Tibias whispered in her ear, "I will become immortal and have access to the Grey Havens."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had been traveling on foot along the outskirts of the forest. They had walked for miles and still Galadwen could not find herself a way out of this mess. She was not bound in any way but she was heavily guarded. They had stopped for now and the two men sat away from the group discussing Galadwen. The ugly Orcs, crude and vulgar as ever, were wolfing down their food, which Galadwen had declined.

'_Men are stronger, but women are cleverer_'

The words rang through her mind. She could no longer rely on her _Ada_ to save her, she must somehow save herself. Her captors were certainly stronger; she would have to fight them in other ways. 

Sitting on a tree stump beside one of the Orcs, she examined him closely. The Orc eyed Galadwen suspiciously. "What cho starin at?" he asked her, getting irritated. 

"I am sorry, I did not mean to stare, it's just that, well, I can't see it." 

"See what?" The Orc didn't like her being this close to him.

"That one over there," she pointed at any random Orc, "I heard him say that you were a son of a troll, only I can't see it." 

The Orc stood abruptly and snarled. He glanced to where the two men were, and with his best efforts walked over to the stove, controlling his urge to smack his fellow Orc right in the kisser.

Galadwen walked over to the Orc that she had pointed out with caution. Great stupid Orcs, she thought. "It must have really hurt," she commented as she neared him. This one was much bigger and sterner, oh why hadn't she pointed to a smaller one? 

"What cho talkin bout she Elf?"

He was aggressive, Galadwen was afraid of him. She remembered her mother speaking of how her own mother had passed, she was taken by Orcs, and although Elrond had been able to heal her, her heart was forever saddened and so she passed to the Grey Havens. The Grey Havens. Galadwen's grandmother was there, and this vile man, this Tibias wished to go there and defile the sacred place in who knows what horrible ways. She had to do this, the plan had to work.

"That Orc over there," she pointed to her earlier companion, "He was talking about the way you look and he said how you must have been hit in the face with an anvil." 

The huge Orc growled at Galadwen and she backed away, over a stone and fell to the floor. The Orc walked forward, but to her relief he stomped over to the other Orc and punched him right in the face 

"Now let's see how you look."

The two Orcs started to fight each other and soon the others had joined in. A brawl was upon the camp. As fast as light, Galadwen found her feet and set off at a run as fast as she could. The ruckus had, however, drawn the attention of the two men, and they were now chasing her. 

"After her you fools," Tibias commanded. At once the Orcs let go of each other and were quick on her trail. One of the Orcs lunged at her and tackled her to the ground. She hit her already aching head hard, yet she still struggled with all her might. The Orc grappled with her, tearing into her side with his huge claws. She yelped out in pain.

Tibias pulled the Orc off of her. "We need her alive you stupid pile of pond weed." 

Galadwen looked around her. She would never escape, they were surrounding her, a perfect circle around where she now lay.

There was no use, there was no hope.

"_There is always hope_."

That voice, it was soothing and confident. She knew that voice, it was that of her mother's. Arwen's sweet voice. But where was it coming from? The others seemed not to hear it; it was inside Galadwen's head. With a strength she knew not she had, Galadwen stood in the circle of her captors. Her body began to lighten and her eyes clouded over, pure white. A force took over her body then and she raised both hands to the skies. She had no control over her body or her voice.

"_Telaa val envalar vara amin Telaa val en Tel'Quessir ten nall amin yel sulodeno amin en me'urra kostaen utune amin en me'a lle_"

*May the grace of the Valar protect me. May the force of the elves hear my cry. I call upon the gods of lightening to heed my aid.*

The words were spoken in a voice that was a blend of Galadwen's and Arwen's. Lightening then came, as it was called, and struck down all those around her. Bursts of white light struck them down, the men and Orc's bodies contorting in pain. Finally they all slumped to the ground and Galadwen felt her mother leave her body. She was left in a circle of smocking corpses, the stench was too much. 

She had used all the strength she could muster and now felt lightheaded and nauseous. The pain in her head was matched by that in her side. 

Galadwen stumbled forward as fast as she could. She had walked quite far away and was now out of the forest. Before her, she could see a small town, smoke rising from chimneys, people walking around. She couldn't possibly be strong any longer. Galadwen fell to the cold ground unconscious, unable to go any further.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arwen's eyes snapped open, clouded and bright. She slumped forward on the ground. Arwen, Celebriel, and Luthien had used all their energy in helping to summon the great forces. 

"She is alive, but she is badly wounded and wearied." They stood from the circle they had formed and joined the rest of the group, who sat close by watching in amazement at what they had just seen. 

"She is in the outskirts of Edoras. We will ride there first thing in the morn, for now we are too weak to ride." Arwen gave her orders and took her daughters off to bed. She hated having to use up their strength, but she had had no choice. She could not have done it alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His arms felt strong, she remembered a man's arms. He had carried her from where she fell, and now she felt safe, drifting in and out of consciousness. The pain she felt was unmatchable and her mouth was as dry as the wastelands. Her eyes snapped open, only to see a man standing before her bed. She recognized him immediately; his was a face she had seen many a time, although not for a few years. "King Eomer!"

Galadwen's heart was fit to burst at seeing a familiar face. 

"Rest my lady for you are weak. One of my men found you just outside of Edoras." His face was warm, his tone was calm and his blond hair was falling on to his face. 

"My family, they must be so worried, I was taken against my will, we were traveling to Lothlorien, we were camped on the outskirts of the Druadan forest" Galadwen informed the King. 

"Worry no more lady, for your family shall be informed, are you from Edoras itself? Or perhaps near by?" 

She smiled a little and laughed despite it causing the pain to increase. "My lord Eomer, do not you know my face? I am the lady Galadwen, daughter of King Elessar." 

Eomer's eyes widened. Her beautiful face was now that of a woman, she had changed greatly. "I beg for you forgiveness my lady for forgetting a face so lovely, but you have much changed since last we met. Fear not I shall send out riders to meet your father, he and his party will be more then welcomed here."


	4. Reunited

Title: Luthien's flute

Author: B-witched83uk (bwitched83uk@aol.com)

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Aragorn, Arwen and the family travel to Lothlorien after receiving a mysterious letter from Celeborn.

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Lord of the Rings. _The whole of Middle Earth belongs to Tolkien

Chapter 4

Reunited

Aragorn and Eldarion had not left Galadwen's side since they had arrived at the golden hall of Meduseld. The healer had been in and informed them that she was on the mend and her strength was returning. Aragorn sat beside her and stroked her cheek, something he used to do when she could not sleep as a child. 

"Riders have been sent out to inform your _Naneth_ of where you are and that you are well," Aragorn's voice was not the calm tones Galadwen was used to but that of a worried father. 

Galadwen then sat upright, the memories now hitting her hard. "There is no need for them _Ada_. She already knows where I am, she was there with me. I know not how, but she was there inside my head; she saved me."

Aragorn would find out more about this later, for now he simply wanted his daughter to lie back down and find peace. "Hush Galadwen, be still. We will speak more of this once you are rested."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eldarion had been sent out to get some fresh air His inability to keep still was making the other two nervous. He had sought out the company of King Eomer, a man Eldarion had always liked and respected. They were taking a walk around the fields and discussing the King's lands. 

"Your plains have grown plush this year, my Lord. Your horses must be thriving." 

Eomer, never having had any sons of his own, was very fond of Eldarion. He was impressed by the boy he had once known and the young man he had now become. "We will ride out together before you take leave, give you a chance to ride one of our thriving beasts." 

A pretty young woman was walking, ungracefully, towards them. Her silken wave of flaxen hair reminded Eldarion of that of the lady Eowyn, though her face now appeared a lot less gentle. Eomer eyed his daughter's scowl, a look he had not seen her wear since last she and Eldarion had met. 

"Ithiliwen, what has taken you so long to come and great our guests?" 

"I saw no reason for haste as it was to greet no one of great importance." Ithiliwen scanned the face of the bully she had once known well. It had been at least four years since they last saw each other and still she despised him. Although he had now grown into a man, a tall, dark, striking man, Ithiliwen remembered him as the boy who had hid frogs and slugs and all manner of horrible things in her bed whilst she slept. He had also once set fire to her hair, an action she could never forgive.

"Ithiliwen, I see you are as pleasant as ever. And how well you look; I am glad to see your hair grew back so nicely." 

Ithiliwen stood enraged, desperately trying to think of a witty and hurtful comeback, but could not. Her cheeks were red with anger and her frown was wrinkling her pretty face. 

"I should have known it was you who had come from the graying clouds overhead." Ithiliwen stomped off, back to the hall, full of hatred.

"If you and my daughter ever exchanged kind words, I would lie down and die with shock." Eomer clasped Eldarion on the shoulder and also left to walk back to the hall. Eldarion's eyes couldn't help but turn towards Ithiliwen. He watched her walk with a new sensation playing inside him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arwen arrived at Meduseld just before nightfall. She, with her two youngest, ran straight to Galadwen's room.

"Oh my darling, what did they do to you?" Arwen was clearly distraught at her daughter's capture. Aragorn took her in his arms, aware that the last thing Galadwen needed was to get into it now at such a late hour.

"_Mela_, she is tired. She will tell you all when morning comes." He held his wife so close he could feel her frantic heart beat right into his chest. She found comfort in Aragorn's arms and with her free hand she held on to her daughters for dear life. 

Luthien stood quietly behind her parents, afraid that if she spoke too loudly, she would somehow hurt her now fragile looking sister. Celebriel, on the other hand, launched herself across the bed and into Galadwen's embrace. Galadwen laughed and held on to her. "_Selerai_, you will squeeze the life from me." *Sister small*

Aragorn let go of his wife and said good night to Galadwen. "Come my _tinuealisse_, it is time for bed." *Sweet daughters*

Once alone, Arwen sat on the bed with her daughter's head resting on her lap. Galadwen was in the middle of telling her mother everything that had happened and everything that the man Tibias had said to her. 

"I was so afraid _Naneth_. I felt as though I may never see you again. Then when all hope was lost and I was surrounded, I heard your voice telling me what to do." Galadwen's throat tightened and she swallowed hard.

"I know not what that man intended for _Valinor_. I know not of the evil he would bring there, but now you are safe and the man dead. That is all that matters now _vanima wende nin_." *My beautiful maiden*

Arwen's voice was soft and soothing, it eased her daughters aching. Softly, Arwen began to sing the way she would when Galadwen was a child. Soon she found sleep and sweet dreams filled her heart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next evening everyone's hearts were light. Eomer and his wife Lothiriel held a feast in honor of their unexpected guests. Galadwen found enough strength to join them and she too was in high spirits. Arwen had mixed her a brew of chamomile and clove, to calm the body and lift her soul. 

Aragorn and Arwen sat with Eomer and Lothiriel at the head of the table, the two women discussing whatever it was women discussed when they got together. Aragorn watched his son, no prouder could he be on this day. His family surrounded him: all safe, all happy. 

Eldarion was standing on the floor where couples danced. He was enjoying himself; a mug of ale in his hand and plenty of female attention. The young women surrounded him, listening to his tales of adventures and laughing at all of his jokes. He was a Prince, future King, after all.

"Eldarion, it is good that you recognize that they are laughing at you, not with you." He hadn't heard Ithiliwen walk beside him; he couldn't help but smile. 

'Ah so we are to play games again are we,' he thought to himself. Despite himself, he enjoyed the constant insults the two exchanged. 

"Ithiliwen, do not fret. We will find a gentleman for you to dance with, one that can match your grace and recognize your beauty . . . " He placed his hand against her back as he leaned in affectionately, "I believe I saw a deaf, blind, mute around here somewhere." He smiled warmly and despite herself, she too smiled a little.

"My lord, I thought you were going to offer me your company on the floor." Eldarion had not expected this, should he ask her to dance?

When she continued he was glad he had not. "Certainly you describe yourself for I have often seen you ride on horse back, albeit through the dust from my horse." Eldarion's heart was beating faster then ever it had. He didn't understand this. Here were many beautiful women all seeking his attention, all longing to tell him how wonderful he was, and instead he preferred the company of a brat who did nothing but insult him. 

"My Lady, I could never match the speed of the daughter of a great horse lord," Eldarion bowed slightly. Ithiliwen waited for the comeback but it never came, instead he turned back to his companions and joined in with their talk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Galadwen sat quite content with Eldarion and her youngest sister, who was shying away from any who asked her to dance. Celebriel had not sat down all evening. She had by now danced with the entire room, her checks flushed and her hair disheveled from the exercise. Galadwen had not felt strong enough to join in with the dance so had a good excuse for all that asked. Aragorn and Arwen dolled out worried glances towards their daughter every now and then but were soon eased by the look upon her face. 

Ithiliwen walked towards their table and stopped when she heard her name. "The reason no man has asked her to dance, my dear sister, is simply because they do not wish others to think they are dancing with another man," Eldarion laughed. "She is better with swords and horses then dresses and dances." Eldarion followed Galadwen's gaze to where Ithiliwen was standing. He stood up to make more jokes, this time to her face, but was surprised when she ran out of the hall. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alone outside, Ithiliwen felt a single tear streak her pale cheek. Why was she crying? Why did she care what he thought of her? He was just some horrid bully who had never been kind in his life. She hated him. She wished he would go on his way and leave her and her family alone. 

"Ithiliwen?" She heard footsteps behind her and a hand tightened on her shoulder. Eldarion had followed her out, shocked that he had hurt her so easily. 

"Ithiliwen, I am sorry. I knew not that my words would hurt you so. They were made in jest. I thought you would come back with words twice as harsh." His voice was soft and caring and it made her angry. 

"Are you so blind that you cannot see?" 

Tears ran to her lips and she lightly licked them away. He put his hands at her waist and turned her to face him. Seeing the tears made Eldarion's heart plummet. How could he hurt such a pure thing? He reached up his hand and brushed the tears away with the back of his fingers. 

"I am no mind reader, Ithiliwen. Will not you tell me why my words hurt you so much, so that I might set it right?" When her eyes fixed on him, he suddenly noticed how green they were, the colour of a meadow in deepest spring. 

"Has the jewelry you wanted not been made in time? Will your father not let you have a new pony?" Eldarion mocked her for her princess-like behaviour. She laughed a little, brightening her eyes even more so. 

Eldarion was relieved at this; he went on to tease her gently about her behaviour. "Perhaps it is jewels, did you want--" Eldarion was cut off by the feel of her lips on his. Ithiliwen pushed her mouth gently against his own, her hands cupping the sides of his face. Eldarion knew not what to do. This was Ithiliwen -- and he was kissing her!

It felt nice, warm. Eldarion's arms tightened around her, pulling her against his body. It was a sweet kiss but one with real passion. Ithiliwen pulled away and looked up shyly into his face for reassurance. She could not read his face; he looked a little shocked as he continued simply to look back at her. 

"Eldarion, say something, you look in shock." Ithiliwen was nervous as she waited for his reply. Now not only did he think her ugly but also forward and improper. 

"I am shocked," his strong arms tightened around her waist and he smiled at her gently, "To find your mouth so sweet despite your sharp tongue." Ithiliwen laughed, happy from the affirmation that he had enjoyed it as much as she. His mouth came to hers once more, this time more urgent, more in need of each other. 


	5. Lost and Bound

Title: Luthien's flute

Author: B-witched83uk (bwitched83uk@aol.com)

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Aragorn, Arwen and the family travel to Lothlorien after receiving a mysterious letter from Celeborn.

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Lord of the Rings. _The whole of Middle Earth belongs to Tolkien

Chapter 5

Lost and Bound

Eldarion gazed at the small, silver ring that rested on his middle finger. Taking it off and twiddling it between his finger and thumb, it caught the dying sunlight. He was on a bridge, listening to the beautiful river below. Every so often, his mind would wander to Ithiliwen and his heart would lurch to the pit of his stomach. The ring was a band with two serpents and an emerald stone. It had belonged to his father, a coming of age present that had been passed down when Eldarion turned twenty.

"Ithiliwen."

How could he describe the feelings he had for her? Their whole lives they had fought and hated one another. She wasn't very nice; a spoiled brat at the best of times. So then why could he not stop smiling? 

Thinking of her forced emotions that he had never before felt to bubble up inside him, causing a pain in his chest. He had no way of releasing the emotions other than to laugh or scream. Did he love her? How would he know? What was love? His heart raced when she touched him. His breath caught in his throat when she walked by. His skin got hot when she looked at him. Was this love? What other word could describe her? She was love, his love, and he wanted her like no other. 

Eldarion had confided in his father late in the night. He had gone straight to Aragorn after walking Ithiliwen back to the hall. Aragorn had laughed with happiness at his son's confusion.

"Well, it is about time. You could never hate anyone that much without secretly loving them!"

It was his father who had first used the word love. Eldarion hadn't considered it before. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aragorn watched his son, standing on the bridge. His heart went out to him as he remembered having a similar dilemma many years ago. He noticed the ring in his son's hand and his head flooded with memories, bitter sweet memories.

It was Estel's coming of age, the day he turned twenty. Lord Elrond had called him to his study and looked upon the man he had raised with naught but pride. It was on this day that he first called Estel by his rightful name, Aragorn son of Arathorn. 

"Here is the ring of _Barahir_, the token of our kinship from afar." He had also that day been shown the shards of _Narsil_. 

With his true heritage playing in his mind, he wondered the wilds of Rivendell as he had done so many times before. It was on this day that first he beheld his love, his Arwen. He had thought he had strayed into a dream, for surely before him stood the Lady Luthien Tinuviel of whom he was now singing. Her hair, so dark and silken, flowed down her back. Her eyes so bright; as though they hid the secret of eternal spring. It was from that day forward that his life changed. How different everything was now, how right life was now that she was in the world.

Aragorn took leave of his stand, silently wishing his son luck as he went in search of the woman he was blessed to call his wife. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Galadwen, you would not lie to me would you? You would not say you are well enough to travel if you truly were not?" Arwen had done naught but fuss over her daughter since the moment she reached Edoras. Upon morning of the next day, Aragorn was eager to be on their way.

"_Naneth_, I would never lie to you. I am quite well; and keen to see Lorien." Galadwen, along with her two sisters, began packing away their things.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aragorn and Eomer walked together through the hall. The two great Kings of the West. They were talking of memories old, such as the time they had fought together, side by side. The men were in high spirits and Aragorn was reluctant to approach the subject so fresh in his head. He knew that he owed it to his old friend to tell him the truth about the Prince of Gondor and the Princess of Rohan.

As Eomer learned about the building relationship between Eldarion and Ithiliwen, he sighed aloud. 

"I have known this was coming for quite some time, yet it does not make this easier to hear." Eldarion was a fine man, a good man who would make a splendid King. He would ensure Ithiliwen's happiness. Surely that was all that mattered. Reluctantly he told Aragorn 

"I will give my blessing should they ask for it, even though it would mean Ithiliwen's eventual departure from Rohan." In Rohan tradition, if no son was bourn to the King, then his closest relation shall become his heir. Eomer would leave the throne to his nephew, the eldest son of Faramir and Eowyn. Aragorn felt for his old friend. How would he feel if it were one of his daughters? 

"They are both still young. There is no need to worry on these matters yet. We will deal with it if and when it comes." Aragorn clasped his hand onto Eomer's shoulder and silently wondered where his son had got to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ithiliwen!"

"Ithiliwen!" Eldarion had climbed the vines along the wall that led to the Princess's balcony. He had to see her. He had to know how she felt before leaving the next morning. Her doors were closed and her drapes were too. He tapped lightly on the window, trying to get her attention. It worked, and soon the drapes were opening. 

"Eldarion! What are you doing here?" She stepped out and joined him where he stood. She was in naught but her night dress: a thin, low-cut white gown. The wind blew at it revealing her legs to the cool night air and to Eldarion's heated gaze. If she were aware of how improper this was, she did not show it. She walked closer to him, uncaring of her flesh that was on display.

"If my father finds you here, he will put a blade to your throat!" Eldarion looked down at her, a fluttering feeling dancing in his stomach. 

"I had to see you. I could not leave tomorrow with things so unclear." He slid both of his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "I must know how you feel about me, Ithiliwen, I must hear you speak." 

Ithiliwen looked up at him in wonder. How could he not know how she felt? His mere touch was torture. 

"I feel for you like the flower feels for the sun." Her hand reached up to smooth across his handsome face. "Without the sun, it would wither and die, its beauty sucked away, left to live its whole life in winter." 

Eldarion's heart lurched at such an open and honest admission. He pulled her closer and held her tightly against his chest, his head resting atop her head, and her breath warm against his neck. She could feel the firmness of his body, his heart beating fast, near her own. She loved him, she was sure of it. It felt so right to be so close. She knew she could live for a thousand years and never grow tired of his arms. Did he feel the same? He had not said so; she had confessed her heart whilst he had held his tongue. She pulled out of his embrace and backed away from him.

"Ithiliwen?" Had he done something wrong? "What is it my love?"

Love, he had called her his love. Ithiliwen relaxed and stepped closer to him, a little more confident now.

"Eldarion, I have spoken of my feelings, now I long to know yours, for if you do not feel the same then you are torturing me, cruelly, with your touch." 

Eldarion closed the distance between them in one step. He held out his arms for her to step into, which she eagerly did. He wrapped one of his arms around her whilst his free hand stroked her hair. 

"Ithiliwen, with a simple kiss you have bewitched me. I am completely under your spell. I would dive into the fires of Mount Doom if you would but ask me. I would kill for you!" He lowered his mouth so that it was very near hers. "I would die for you!" 

Her eyes closed as she let the love wash over her, her whole body filling with joy. His mouth stole the very breath from her lungs, his tongue quite possibly the most wonderful thing in the whole of middle earth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The morning came and the sun was waking. The horses were ready and growing impatient. Gondor's royal family were all set to take their leave and proceed to the city of Lorien. Aragorn was saying farewell to Eomer with promises of sooner visits. Celebriel held onto her mother's hand, disappointed that their stay was so short. There were still so many trees, rivers, and woods that the young Princess had yet to explore. 

"Worry not little sister. I feel we shall be back here soon, if Eldarion has his way!" Galadwen was highly amused with the fact that her big brother had fallen in love. Her heart was lightened by the fact. 

Arwen looked around. "Where is Eldarion?" 

Aragorn simply grinned at his wife lovingly. "He is saying goodbye, _Mela_."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun was rising behind the hill, its soft orange glow illuminating Ithiliwen's beautiful face. A tear fell from the corner of her eye and Eldarion kissed it away, enjoying the salty taste on his lips. 

"I will be back," he promised her, "The second we get back from Lothlorien, I will ride here without rest." 

She looked up at him with such hopeless love that his soul began to weep. It was at this moment that he gazed at her and had a moment of clarity. He loved her. He truly did. How could he leave her with no promise of the future? He knew not enough words to comfort her, to ease her aching. He wanted to be with her in every way. He knew what he had to do in order for them both to find some peace.

Eldarion took both of her hands in his and spoke these words.

"Ithiliwen, I love you more then I knew I could. My hands constantly hunger to touch you. You are under my skin and in my heart." Eldarion took the ring of Barahir from his finger and gave it to her. 

"I am yours and yours alone my darling. I give you this ring, which is sacred to me and my kin, and with it I bind myself to you." He dropped to his knees, still holding her hands tightly. 

"I am asking you to be my soul mate, my lover, and my wife." 


	6. A new addition

Title: Luthien's flute

Author: B-witched83uk (bwitched83uk@aol.com)

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Aragorn, Arwen and the family travel to Lothlorien after receiving a mysterious letter from Celeborn.

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Lord of the Rings. _The whole of Middle Earth belongs to Tolkien

Chapter 6

A New Addition 

They had been riding hard and fast now for the past eight days. Eldarion rode like the wind, with a new found purpose. The sun was high in the azure sky and only a light mist of rain slowed the party down. Eldarion had remained candid about his last conversation with Ithiliwen, but his silence spoke volumes. Arwen sat comfortably on her horse, waiting desperately for Eldarion to speak of Ithiliwen but he would not. Her usually immaculate patience was growing thin.

"What a beautiful young woman Ithiliwen has become." Arwen paused, hoping her son would chip in. Aragorn smiled with amusement at his wife's attempts to coerce their son. She had not been able to rest since they left Edoras, her curiosity constantly getting the better of her. The fact that Eldarion was missing his ring had not escaped his father's notice. 

Aragorn, who was riding next to Arwen, lent gently towards her. "_Mela_, do not rush him. He will speak when he is ready. He is simply enjoying having the secret all to himself. Surely you remember how that felt." 

The memorable gleam in his eye was not lost on her. Indeed she remembered a time when she was afraid to mention Aragorn's name, as if sharing their love with the world would somehow make it disappear. She reached out for his hand and like this they rode in silence. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As dusk approached, the company slowed in search of a place to rest for the night. Luthien was asleep on her mother's horse, resting against Arwen's chest. The eve was peaceful. Eldarion smiled to himself as he rode at the back with Galadwen. The smile, of course, was picked up by her. She was happy for her brother. She only wished that some day she would find love. 

She pondered this for a moment, thinking of all the men she knew. Ohtarmir came into her mind. He was the first son of Faramir and Eowyn, a fine warrior and future King of Rohan. No, that wouldn't do. She would have to leave her family once he took the throne. 

"Oh curses," she was thinking like one of those women who thought on naught but marrying well. Galadwen shook her head and pushed the thoughts far from her mind, replacing them with the beauty of the country she was ridding through.

A shrill cry alerted the party; forcing them to stop dead in their tracks. Aragorn dismounted his stead and, with his hand resting on the hilt of _Anduril_, walked with caution toward the cave, his men not far behind. 

"Stay there!" He ordered his family. Arwen brought her horse to stand in front of her children's, a clear barrier between them and whatever lay in that cave. Eldarion fell in beside his father, a burning torch lighting their way. The cave was dank and the air smelled stale. The tunnel ran quite deep; the cry must have echoed through it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deeper and deeper they went, arms at the ready, breath hitching in their throats. What could have made such a noise? Aragorn ran through the A-Z of creatures he knew of Middle Earth, trying to pin point it. Once more the cry was heard, and all the men instantly froze. Aragorn glanced toward his son, a look of bravery and determination upon his face, a look Aragorn remembered well. A faint light appeared before them; a flicker of candles. They were approaching their destination, now deep into the cave. They walked with all the quiet they could muster. They knew not what this creature was as of yet and they had no intention of alerting it to their presence. 

Four Orcs surrounded a table in the middle of the cave. Another cry screeched round the walls as the gruesome beasts continued their game. Aragorn could not see what was on the table, nor could he see any other adversaries. He swept the room with his eyes and signaled for his men to attack. Aragorn ran straight at an Orc. _Anduril's_ cold steel found the creature's neck no challenge as it sliced right through, leaving the Orc's head to tumble to the floor. Eldarion took out the fourth and last, a blade to the blackened heart. Eldarion looked pleased with himself as he walked towards his father. Aragorn's back was to his son, his shoulders hunched, his hand at his mouth. 

On the table before him lay a small boy, his skin ashen as though he had never seen sunlight. His body was slight and underfed, and the leather straps that bound him at the wrists and ankles had left tender and bloodied abrasions. He was naked before them, shivering from the cold, or perhaps from the memories of what had happened to him. He cowered and whimpered like a frightened animal as Aragorn reached out a hand to snap the boys restraints.

"Everybody out. Guard the entrance. Eldarion, stay here with the torch." Aragorn was disgusted at the sight of cruelty before him. He could barely talk. If it hadn't been for the company of his men, he may have broke down and wept for the boy. How could anyone, even Orcs, treat a child in such a way?

Once free, the boy merely lay still, with no energy or strength to fight or run. Aragorn took off his cloak and covered the child's naked frame.

"I will not hurt you, boy." Aragorn reached out to stroke his head, sickened by the condition of him. The boy looked up at Aragorn, his eyes cold and dim, a dirty green.

"We must take him with us. I fear he is close to death." Eldarion also took off his cloak and handed it to his father. Aragorn picked the child up and held him close in an attempt to warm him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh no! Lay him down on this blanket," Arwen informed her husband as he immerged from the cave carrying the boy. Aragorn placed him on the blanket, the night now approaching.

"What monster would do this to a child?" Galadwen wept as she surveyed the quivering life. Aragorn motioned for everyone to get back. He looked at Arwen and nodded. She bent down over the boy; his breathing shallow and forced, his lungs gurgling. She opened her arms and the boy instantly, without knowing why, sat forward and fell into her embrace. The child grasped her arms and held on for dear life, as though he had never felt a mother's touch. Arwen's single tear fell on to his cold, bruised skin; a silver star, rejuvenating. 

"What grace is given me, let it pass to him. Let him be spared."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The boy awoke in such comfort he had never known. He was inside a tent, lying on a bed of blankets beside a basin of _Athelas_ and hot water. Aragorn smiled down at him, still bathing his abrasions with the herbed water. 

"You are safe here boy. I will let no harm come to you." 

The boy looked around at the others. Galadwen was sitting with Luthien, waiting with baited breath. Arwen, Eldarion and Celebriel were outside with the rest of the party. 

"Will he be alright, _Ada_?" Luthien came beside the boy's bed and held his hand. 

"We will stay here for a few days, until he is able to ride, but yes, I think he will be well." 

Aragorn covered the small boy once more, taking extra care not to be too rough with him. "Tell me your name boy." His voice was soft and comforting. The boy, who hadn't spoken a word until now, shook a little when he answered. 

"My name is Maitelea." His voice was deeper and older then Aragorn had expected. 

"Meaning skilled sight!" Luthien watched him with sorrow. "You are most welcome, Maitelea. You will remain in our care for now."

Aragorn's eyes narrowed. "How old are you?"

The boy looked ashamed of himself as he answered his tall rescuer. "I am 14 years old, my Lord." The royal three gasped. This saddened Aragorn deeper still. He was so malnourished, he appeared no older then eight. Composing himself, Aragorn added, "Sleep well, Maitelea. We will speak more together on the morrow." Aragorn stood and held out his hand for his youngest to take. 

"May I stay with him a little longer? I can sing until he sleeps," said Luthien. Galadwen smiled at her sister's kind heart. 

"Very well Luthien, but do not tire him." Aragorn looked down at the boy once more and managed a warm smile in an attempt to bring comfort.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aragorn lay still with his wife in his arms. They had retired for the evening, with the need to hold on to something that was good in this world. Arwen rested her head on her lover's shoulder, her hands stroking his chest, soothing away the cruelty he had witnessed this day. 

"What will we do with him? Take him back to Minas Tirith? Try and find his parents?" Aragorn knew not what to do for the best and hoped that his wise wife could shed some light. 

"Maitelea has no parents. I felt it when I held him, Estel. Oh, the things I saw." Aragorn had not realized she needed comforting as much as he. 

"Tell me?" He wished not to hurt his wife with memories but he needed to know. Arwen stayed still, her mouth suddenly dry. She closed her eyes and let the pain Maitelea had known wash over her. 

"His own mother sold him for a price to a dark man of magic. He was so small, no more then seven years." Her voice began to break and Aragorn stopped her from continuing with a gentle kiss. They needed to be soothed desperately, to feel something good, pure. She looked into his eyes, her own dampened.

"Make love to me?" She needed his touch, his warmth. Aragorn moved so that he was on top of her, his hand brushing her hair away from her face.

"Always."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luthien sat before Maitelea, holding his hand in hers. He closed his eyes and listened to her beautiful song. It was in Elvish and knew not what the words meant, but the melody was enchanting. His fears and woes seemed to dispel. Luthien stroked his hand, saddened at how badly he had been treated. Maitelea pulled his hand away suddenly and gasped as her fingers stroked over a large scratch. 

"I am sorry. I meant not to hurt you." Luthien was angry at herself for being so careless. 

"Please do not think on it, and please do not stop singing. It eases my pain." He held out his hand for her to again take. 

"I will be more gentle with you." Luthien took Maitelea's hand and continued to sing, her voice sending him into a deep and undisturbed slumber.


	7. Revelations

Title: Luthien's flute

Author: B-witched83uk (bwitched83uk@aol.com)

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Aragorn, Arwen and the family travel to Lothlorien after receiving a mysterious letter from Celeborn.

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Lord of the Rings. _The whole of Middle Earth belongs to Tolkien

Chapter 7

Revelations

"The world can be a cruel place." Arwen's arms slipped around Aragorn's waist and pulled him gently against her. He breathed a sigh into the cold morning air and let his head loll back.

"I am the King of Gondor. I am supposed to be the people's hope. Yet still there is so much injustice and malice. I am afraid that there is nothing I can do about it." 

Arwen felt for her husband, He had been deeply affected by the arrival of Maitelea. Aragorn had seen many things in his long life, but this was quite possibly the worst. 

"The world has changed, _mela_ _nin_." She rested her mouth on his neck and drank in the warm smell of the man she craved. 

"You fought in an ongoing war for the better part of your life to make this world a better place. Our children are free to be whoever it is they wish to be because you and a group of unlikely heroes risked everything you had." Arwen turned him to look into her eyes.

"Estel. My Estel. You are hope!" Aragorn loved his wife at this moment even more then he had realized. His rough hands reached up to cup her face as eager lips descended to seek comfort. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Galadwen had sat awake all night listening to the sounds of the wild. Eldarion, for the last few hours, had been sat with her. Together, they remained in complete silence, their minds racing with all the hurt Maitelea had known. Eldarion remembered his own childhood, so safe, so warm. He had not gone a day in his life where he did not feel loved. His sister's face was devastating him, such sadness filled her. She bent down to a small dying plant and looked upon it as though grieved. She thought about how summer died into autumn. 

"_Laire_ is falling into _yavie_. The saddest time of year." 

Eldarion watched her as she spoke. "Why so?"

"The earth's children, who she has cared for and nurtured, are now decaying. They begin to wither and rot. It must be the Elf inside of me that can hear her weep for them, as leaf by leaf they fall into shadow." Her face was blank and cold.

"It is a part of life, _selerseim_. We all die" 

*Gentle sister*

Eldarion's words stung Galadwen hard. Why was the world so cruel? 

She brought her head right over the plant and breathed on its leaves with her Elvish breath. 

"_Me'aon huinea. Coia a'gurtha_." 

*Give light to darkness. Life to death*

Instantly, the plant began to colour and shine. It straightened before their very eyes, leaving Galadwen satisfied. It was a parlor trick their mother had taught them long ago.

The sun seemed reluctant to rise this morning; a greying haze coated the sky. 

"Speak to me of Ithiliwen." Galadwen looked at her brother, needing to hear of happier times. "It would lighten my heart to hear you speak of love." 

Eldarion at first tensed at her mere name. His heart started beating faster as he closed his eyes, trying to remember the feelings her kisses had evoked. When his eyes turned to his sister he smiled and, for the first time in days, Galadwen found that she could smile also. 

"I have not spoken of her until now, perhaps because I felt that if I did, then I would wake up and find that I had dreamt the whole thing." She had never heard her usually proud brother speak so lovingly. 

"You are my sister, my dearest friend. I will share with you my happiness because I think you need it." He turned his whole body to face her, his eyes dancing.

"The morning we left Edoras, when I was saying goodbye, I asked Ithiliwen to be my wife." 

Galadwen sat still, her eyes as big as the moon. She knew not what to say, she knew not what to think. Was he sure? Did he really love her that much? She had a million questions to ask him but knew not where to start. One look at her brother's face made her mind slow down. Never had she seen him so happy. If Ithiliwen was the cause of this, then it must be right that they marry. He eyed his sister eagerly, desperate for some sign that she approved. Her mouth broke into a wide smile and her eyes glistened with starry tears. Eldarion pulled his sister to her feet and into a tight embrace. 

"I knew you would be happy for me." Together they laughed with elation. 

"I can not believe that you are to be someone's husband!" Galadwen stepped out of his arms and held his two hands in hers.

"I cannot wait to see her again so that I may tell her every story I have of you." A cheeky, mischievous gleam hit her.

"Does she know about the time you tried to catch one of the Royal peacocks and ended up being chased into the next town?" 

Eldarion squeezed her hands affectionately, "You wouldn't dare!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aragorn walked into Maitelea's tent. The boy was still asleep in his bed, with Luthien curled up on the floor beside him. It had been four days since Maitelea had come to them and every morning this is where he had found his youngest daughter. He bent down and stroked her hair, hoping to wake her gently. He minded not that she stayed here; he was happy that she could bring joy to their guest. As she stirred, she looked up at her father and smiled.

"I must have fallen asleep again." She stood and cuddled up to Aragorn's side. 

"You can not possibly sleep well like that, _elensil nin_." 

*My shinning star*

He held her warmth close to him, enjoying his daughter's affection. 

"Why don't you go and see about breakfast." Luthien walked out of the tent, but not before looking once more to her new friend, as he slept. Maitelea awoke with a start, his eyes fit to burst and his mouth open wide.

"It is alright son, it is just me" Aragorn had become fond of the boy as had the whole family. Maitelea sighed, relieved, as he recognized Aragorn's face. He had been told he was King and knew that he should remain formal, yet Aragorn's warmth toward him told him it was not needed. They had avoided talking about what exactly had happened to him since his arrival. Now Aragorn decided it was time; Maitelea was gaining strength and had even gained weight. 

"Will you tell me your story? Tell me how it is you came to be where I found you?" Maitelea's face tightened. He did not wish for the gentle man to know of the shame he had faced. He fought with his fears and with bravery Aragorn was proud of said,"I will tell you all you wish to know, but I would rather tell you all at the same time so I will not have to tell my story more then once."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Outside, breakfast was over and the sun was dimly lighting the sky. Around a fire the royal family sat, waiting for their new friend's story to begin. He tried to speak a few times but closed his mouth, unsure where to start. Finally, looking at the kind faces, he knew he could put it off no more. They must know the truth; they must know why it is they should banish him. Why it is he could not look Galadwen in the face. 

"I was born to a woman of sin." Perhaps not the best opener, Eldarion thought. "My father was her 'client;' I never knew him and never wished to." He fidgeted slightly, egging himself to go on. 

"My mother named me Dae because she said I was a shadow cast upon her." Aragorn's mouth tightened with anger, as Arwen's hand fit itself into his. 

Maitelea stopped now, unsure of how to tell them the next part of his story. He would just have to come out with it.

"I was sold to a dark sorcerer in my seventh year. He offered my mother great money for me. I have what they called a gift, but to me it is the most bitter of presents." He started down at his unusually clean hands.

"He named me Maitelea because I have the gift of sight. I sometimes see images of things that have not yet happened." His eyes flew to Galadwen, who stared back at him unaware. Her eyes were soft and loving. He could not bear it anymore. 

"The man used me to tell him things that he should never have known. For the past seven years, I have had no choice but to tell him what it was he wanted to know. I had no choice. He would starve me or beat me if I did not comply." 

Arwen touched her hand to his in an attempt to comfort him, but he pulled his hand away, unable to bear her kindness. If only she knew.

"I lived as his prisoner. He made me call him father. Then, about six months ago, a man started coming to us, an evil man who chilled my very bones." Maitelea looked straight at Galadwen, his eyes pleading for forgiveness. 

"The man's name was Tibias."

Galadwen's eyes flew wide open, as did the rest of her family's. Aragorn stood and looked down at the boy, suddenly even smaller, if that were possible. "You told him where he could find my daughter!" It wasn't a question. Maitelea felt tears fall from his eyes. The nicest people he had ever known and he had betrayed them before ever they met. Galadwen's eyes suddenly softened as she looked upon the fourteen year old boy: so small, so abused, so ashamed. Her heart wept for him as she stood up and came before him. She knelt down and placed her hand on top of his. 

She forced his eyes to lock with her own. "It is as you said, Maitelea, you had no choice. If you had not have told him then you would have been starved, even beaten." Aragorn remembered the state he had found him in. If this was how he was treated when he complied, Valar knows what would have become of him if he hadn't. His whole face softened as he gazed at the terrified child. 

"Galadwen is right, you had no choice. You must not feel bad for something that is beyond your control. The man of whom you now speak is now dead." Aragorn rested his head on Maitelea's shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maitelea wiped the tears from his cheeks and looked up at Aragorn with awe and fear as he walked into his tent later that day. "What will become of me now? Where will you send me?" Aragorn knew not the answer; he only knew the unmistakable need to protect him. Arwen had followed her husband in and was now sitting beside Maitelea, comforting him as only a mother could. Her eyes pleaded with Aragorn's, and he could see the love she already felt for him. He sighed in abandonment as he came to sit on the other side of the boy. 

"You will come with us to Lothlorien. Then if it pleases you, you may journey back to Gondor with us." Maitelea looked at Aragorn and for the first time seemed happy. Aragorn's heart melted a little as Arwen hugged the child to her tightly. 

"You may live with us in Minas Tirith if you will have us as your family." Arwen already knew the answer before the boy opened his mouth. "Nothing would please me more." He held his new mother tightly as though he would never let her go. Aragorn ruffled Maitelea's hair and grinned openly. 

"Welcome to the family, Maitelea." At this, the boy's face dropped causing Aragorn's to do the same. "Please do not call me by that name. It was a name given to me by a man I hate. When a person is named, it should be by someone who loves him. Therefore I hate both names I have been given." Aragorn could feel Arwen's eyes on him as they began to swell with pity for the nameless boy. 

Aragorn finally smiled in an effort to comfort him. "Very well, then I shall name you!" Aragorn thought for a moment about everything the boy had been through and how brave he was to still be standing. A smile played on his lips as it finally dawned on him:

"Welcome to the family, Astald"


	8. Ghosts of memories past

Title: Luthien's flute

Author: B-witched83uk (bwitched83uk@aol.com)

Rating: PG

Summary: Aragorn, Arwen and the family travel to Lothlorien after receiving a mysterious letter from Celeborn.

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Lord of the Rings. _The whole of Middle Earth belongs to Tolkien.

Chapter 8

Ghost of memories past

*Prologue*

Arwen held on to her husband as though he may vanish before her very eyes. A shadow and a threat had been growing in her mind now for the last three nights. The family had welcomed their newest member openly and were all pleased by how quickly he had recovered. Astald had more then found his way in to their hearts. Such a small boy, so weak and frail from long years of torture and fear.

Asleep Aragorn lay, held on to by the vision that was his wife. His chest rose and fell as he took deep breaths of the cold night air. So at peace, so content. A ghost of a smile rested on his lips as Arwen stroked the hair from his face. She could not sleep and had not for days. Her Grandmother Galadriel was now long gone. Gone to Valinor, with Arwen's mother and father. She wished she could speak with them, just once so that she might seek their council. Galadriel had been a great sorceress and Elrond had the gift of foresight. Now more then ever Arwen longed for the power of the Elves. 

Her Elven senses were still sharp and although she knew not what was coming, she knew it was coming fast and hard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*24 days later*

"Lothlorien!" Arwen's heart fluttered at seeing the gates to the place she had known all too well. The party had reached the Elven city with great speed. All were eager to reach their destination yet all were apprehensive about what they would find. Celeborn's letter had been brief and riddled and Arwen knew not what her Grandmother had intended for her. Astald rode with Eldarion on the back of Litsondo, a beautiful stallion, the colour of sand stone. 

The two had become close, Eldarion thrived at the idea of having a brother. Perhaps now that the odds had shifted he would one in a while get his own way. Astald had been eating like a Hobbit and had pleased them all by putting on weight. He, to Aragorn, had even grown and inch or two, or perhaps that was because he no longer cowered but stood proud beside his family. He made Aragorn think of his father. Not Arathorn, a man he had never known, but Elrond, the man who had raised and taught him all he knew. 

Aragorn was fond of the boy and hoped that Elrond would be proud of his son. Out of all the family there was no doubt who held favour in Astald's heart. Luthien had become a constant companion. Arwen thought she had never seen her daughter get so close to a person, she was usually so shy and reserved. 

The party rode in to the city. Most of the men were taken back by the beauty that surrounded them. For Arwen, however, she could only see the wreckage that laid before her. The home she had known possessed not half the beauty it once did. A ghost of the world she once lived in. A tall Elf, with long flaxen hair, greeted them. Recognising the Queen at once. "Welcome Arwen Undomiel. Daughter of Celebrien."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Celeborn's silver eyes danced when they rested on the face of his granddaughter. It had been far too long since last they met. "Arwen, you look well" 

Arwen's smile was warm as she lifted her right hand to rest upon her heart before touching it to Celeborn's cheek. A traditional Elven greeting. However Arwen had been surrounded by humans these past years and had developed some of their more emotional traits. Celeborn was clearly surprised, but welcoming none the less, as she flung her arms around him, bringing him in to a tight embrace.

Celeborn held her close before pulling away to look in to the face of the man he knew well. He held out his hand for Aragorn to take "King Elesser. You are most welcome-" Celeborn's words were cut short when Aragorn too hugged him tightly. What had happened to them? Had they been away from the Elves so long they had become as emotional as the race of men?

Aragorn let him go, still beaming at him. Arwen stepped back towards her family and placed an arm around Celebriel's shoulder. The men in their party had been taken to eat and rest so the long separated family were completely alone. 

"_Adara_, it has been long since you looked upon the faces of our children." She looked at them with such pride she feared she may burst. Celeborn's eyes twinkled as he looked at their faces one by one. 

"How high you have grown. Eldarion you are most certainly a man" Eldarion stood higher and mightier at his Great Grandfather's words. 

He touched Galadwen's cheek softly. "Galadwen, if not I knew better I would swear that you were the Lady Arwen." 

Galadwen giggled as Celeborn never imagined a half Elf would. Celebriel smiled up in to his face as he bent slightly to meet her gaze. "Celebriel, my silver child. How like the lady of Lorien you are." His eyes temporarily glazed over as he thought of his departed wife.

Luthien hid slightly behind Astald, not remembering the tall man before her. This did not escape his attention and he laughed as she moved further still. 

"Luthien, you need not be shy with me. Come and let me see your beautiful face" Luthien walked slowly towards Celeborn and curtsied, making everyone present laugh out loud. Her cheeks instantly flushed and she smiled coyly.

Celeborn now looked upon a face he had never before seen, except for in Galadriel's mirror. 

"_Mae govannen_" 

*Well met*

Luthien had spent the previous night teaching him the correct greeting. Celeborn smiled at the boy's attempt to impress his new Grandfather. 

"_Suilad _Astald. I trust you are enjoying your new family" 

*Welcome*

Celeborn bent down so that only Astald could hear him. "You deserve it." He walked off, leading his family up the stairs that wound round and old, trusty tree. Astald was left looking after him in wonderment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aragorn found Arwen standing on the fair hill of Cerin Amroth. She was silent as she listened to the wind's song.

"I thought I might find you here." His arms slipped around her waist, pulling her tightly against his body. 

"So many memories, so many ghosts!" Her hands came to rest over his, her soft thumbs gently stroking over the roughness of his. Aragorn placed a kiss upon her head and nuzzled in to her neck. 

"It all seems so long ago now, the night I bound myself to you on this very spot." She stiffened slightly and Aragorn sensed it. 

"Have you been happy these last years with me?" He continued to hold her tightly. Arwen turned in his arms, a look of hurt upon her flawless face. "How could you ever think otherwise? I have known such happiness with you _Melar nin_, that at times I felt unworthy. Upon this very hill I bound myself to you and to that I hold. I would not trade my life with you for all the stars in the sky."

Aragorn smiled, relived at his wife's honest admission. "I have felt you pull away from me these past few weeks. Will not you tell me what is happening in there?" He placed his hand to her head lovingly. Arwen simply looked back at her husband, unsure wherever to share her fears or keep them to herself. If he knew then he would worry. Arwen knew there was nothing she could do to stop whatever was coming, so what was the point in troubling Aragorn with it. She smiled as her hand traced the line of his whiskered jaw. 

"I think this long journey has tired me. The abduction of Galadwen, the arrival of Astald. I think perhaps it has all gotten on top of me. My mind has been racing over all that has happened since we left Minas Tirith." She could see Aragorn's eyes soften with relief, and her heart melted for him. Her hand moved down to his chest and dipped under his tunic. 

"Perhaps you could aid me there, since you alone hold the power to stop my mind completely." 

Aragorn's eyebrows rose to his hairline and he pointed to the ground. "Here?"

Arwen took both of his hands in her own and pulled him down to the cool grass. She leant forward and affectionately licked her tongue over his lips. She smiled at him with seduction and wanting as she replied "here!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that day Arwen walked with Celeborn in silence. She wasn't sure whether or not to mention how she had been feeling of late. The shadow grew stronger. She knew something was coming but how could she fight it if she knew not what it was. As if hearing her thoughts aloud, Celeborn took her hand and led her down some steps that led to a spectacularly carved basin of pure spring water. 

"Galadriel's mirror!" Arwen gasped at the seeing pool before her. Celeborn started to walk away from her, to leave her with her decision, but Arwen stopped him. 

"Whether I look or not is my choice, a choice I know I must make alone." Her eyes pleaded with his as she came close to him. "But first I must know why you sent for me. What is it that Galadriel wished me to have?" Arwen had been both curious and nervous at what she would find on her arrival. Celeborn's smile was that of satisfaction and mystery as he pulled something out of his long, silver robes. Whatever it was seemed quite small. It was wrapped in a silken cloth and bound with green ribbons. 

Celeborn held it out in his hands for Arwen to take. Her hands shook a little as she reached for the parcel, her curiosity peeked. The material covering it was thin and delicate. The ribbons proved no challenge as she pulled it from whatever lay inside. 

'Such impatience' Celeborn thought to himself that she had been around men for far too long. Arwen's slim fingers found their way and her breath hitched as she looked upon the beauty in her hands. 

"_Simpina Tinuvielen_" Celeborn informed Arwen of what it was she held. Her eyes snapped up to meet his as her mouth fell open. 

"The flute of Tinuviel." Her soft voice echoed. "Are you telling me that this flute belonged to Luthien Tinuviel?" The small flute, made from the purest mithril, sparkled in her hands like starlight in the river. Along it were engravings of vines and stars. "Then it truly exists! I believed it to be no more then myth or that it was lost long ago." She studied it closely, holding on to it tightly. 

"It is said that she played it for her mortal lover Beren, to call him to her where ever he may be." Celeborn watched Arwen, so like Luthien Tinuviel. Arwen's life had closely mirrored that of Tinuviel, but perhaps Tinuviel's fate would not be Arwen's. "It is no ordinary flute child. It has properties of magic and truest love within its very soul. It is said that if you play it with love in your heart, then those around you will too be filled with love. If you play it with anger, then those around you will too become enraged." Arwen listened intently to his words, her eyes never leaving the peace of history she held in her grasp.

"When you play, you bare your soul. Your emotions fill it and the sweet sound carries them in to the hearts of all that hear it." Celeborn walked away from her then, leaving her to ponder this new information. "Use it well my child. May it help you on your path." Arwen was alone, the instrument cold against her skin. Her eyes wondered to the mirror beside her and temptation to know the future burned her. What was it that threatened her happiness? She knew not. She did know that she could not stop it, so what was the point in knowing? With one last look at the basin she walked slowly away, the flute clasped tightly in her hands.


	9. The shadow man

Title: Luthien's flute

Author: B-witched83uk (bwitched83uk@aol.com)

Rating: PG

Summary: Aragorn, Arwen and the family travel to Lothlorien after receiving a mysterious letter from Celeborn.

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Lord of the Rings. _The whole of Middle Earth belongs to Tolkien.

A/N: I took the tune for the song from _Robin Hood_ the Disney version but the lyrics however are my own, wouldn't Bilbo be proud.

Chapter 9

The shadow man

Astald lay asleep in his chamber. His eyes were fluttering as his dreams became grave. A shadow. A man. It was all so dark. He began to toss and turn, murmuring out loud. 

"No, you cant have him. You cant take him. They are mine now!" The dream became darker still as the man who had raised Astald laughed evil through the boys mind. Astald's eyes flew open and he gasped for breath. He began to sob openly,. "Oh no, please no. leave them alone!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arwen had told Aragorn all about the flute, which now rested safely in their chambers. He had been impressed by it but saw it as no more then a nice trinket, a keep sake from her Grandmother. Arwen had tried to push the threat she sensed out of her mind and it had been working until she saw Astald's face. His eye's were dark, a darkness she had seen in her own eyes. He sensed it too, he knew that evil stalked their family.

The whole party, including many Elf's, were sat around a big wooden table All were eating food and talking merrily. Aragorn's keen eyes caught sight of Celebriel's hand as it sneaked toward the tankard of wine. 

"I don't think so young lady!" His firm tone made her hand recoil faster then a flash of light. She looked at him innocently and smiled widely. 

"When I am grown and you are old, you will need me to care for you, as you will be unable. On that day I shall hold the power to tell you what you may and may not do." 

Aragorn couldn't help but laugh. He loved his daughters individuality. Celebriel was so unlike the other children, she had no worries of offending people which was not always a good thing. He reached out and pulled her close against his side. 

"And on that day, you can drink wine until your stomach bursts" He rested a kiss upon her pink lips and smiled warmly. "But until then, you will mind your manors."

The festivities were most certainly welcomed by all. Galadwen was enjoying the attention of the handsome Elf beside her. She could certainly see her father's attraction to Elves, they were so much more graceful and intelligent then wine swigging men she had been surrounded by these past months.

"And now for a song." three of Aragorn's men stood, along with Eldarion. Who with a full goblet in his hand, and his words slightly slurred, began to sing.

"Oh the world shall sing 

Of the Gondor King

A thousand years from now

And not because he wore a crown upon that noble brow

See bonny good king Aragorn led the great crusade of men

He battled foes at old helms deep of thousands of tens

Skilful as he is adept.

whenever the history books are kept

They'll call him the greatest King of Gondor.

He fought alone 

For his splendid throne 

For his rightful place as king

His ranger skills 

Improve him still 

This man will always win

While he shows us of peaceful times he helps to brake our bread

Earendil's crown sits rightfully upon his worthy head

Whilst there is still Elf and Dwarf and Hobbit in his pack

We needed fret or worry cos they'll always have our back

This man risked his life all in order to defend

So the history books will know him as the rightful King of men"

The men cheered as Aragorn hid his head on his wife's shoulder. She could feel him cringe at such praise, albeit well deserved. Eldarion, who had joined in the song, was looking at his father with complete admiration. He only wished he could be half as loved as King. With Ithiliwen by his side he would be. He smiled at the thought of her, his beautiful Princess.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The night began to grow old and one by one the children said good night. 

"Good night Astald" Arwen placed a kiss upon his head as she had done with all the others. "Sweet dreams." 

Astald looked straight in to her eyes and smiled weakly. Should he tell her of what he saw? Would she be able to prevent it? He was afraid.

"Are you alright _Mela_?" Aragorn noticed his wife had become quiet, very quiet. The night was upon them and silence was thick. 

"I just have a headache that is all. nothing that a walk wont ease."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aragorn and Arwen walked amongst the fading tress of Lothlorien. In his heart he knew she was keeping something from him. Although he desperately longed to know what grieved her so, she knew that she would tell him in her own time. He did mot wish to rush her. 

"I am glad the children got to see this place before it falls." As an after thought she added "like so much of the world has done."

"Arwen, the world has changed and with it we too have changed. So much of what we once knew is lost. But we still have each other." She smiled and lent back in to his arms. He enfolded her and drew her tight against his chest. He placed a kiss on the back of her head and sighed contentedly. "We will always have each other."

"I have been keeping something from you." It was an unexpected admission and Aragorn tensed at what was to follow. 

"Go on."

She stayed with her back to him and began to tell him of her worries. "A shadow has been cast in my mind. I know not what it means but I feel as though I am in mourning. I feel that I might loose-" Arwen was cut off by the sharp sound of Aragorn's breath hitching. 

She instantly turned round as his arms fell from her waist. Behind him stood a man. A grey shadow of a man, hooded and cloaked. The palm of his hands were resting either side of Aragorn's head. Aragorn began to convulse and when the man removed his hands Aragorn slumped to the floor out cold. Arwen had not had time to react. She fell to her knees to try and cushion his blow. It all seemed to be moving in slow motion. 

"No." She held his head in her lap as she looked up to find the man gone, no trace of the one who was trying to destroy her life. 

"Estel? Estel?" Tears ran down her cheeks and on to his face. Aragorn simply lay there as if his very life had been sucked out of his body.


	10. Helpless

Title: Luthien's flute

Author: B-witched83uk (bwitched83uk@aol.com)

Rating: PG

Summary: Aragorn, Arwen and the family travel to Lothlorien after receiving a mysterious letter from Celeborn.

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Lord of the Rings. _The whole of Middle Earth belongs to Tolkien.

Warning: An unhealthy amount of angst. Aragorn/Arwen lovers brace yourselves.

Chapter10

Helpless

Celeborn laid Aragorn's lifeless body on a bed, overly cushioned with pillows. His head rolled limply to the side as he was being moved. Arwen was right behind her Grandfather, her eyes red and swollen from tears. The children stood silently at the foot of the bed, saddened and confused. 

"_Naneth_, who did this?" Eldarion had Luthien's face buried in his night shirt. Arwen simply turned and looked toward Astald, who instantly felt uncomfortable under her fixed gaze. 

"I know not who he was. A man hooded and cloaked. Like a shadow he appeared and then was gone. He moved like mist on a moor." Her tears still fell as she took hold of Aragorn's hand and brushed her fingers over his lips. Celeborn had called for aid and the large room was now filled with Elf's tending the unconscious man. 

"Never have I heard his name spoken." 

All eyes shot to Astald as he spoke unexpectedly. Arwen knew he had seen the darkness as she herself had done. But it made it no better to hear.

"The man who attacked you was the dark sorcerer who held me captive." The feel of Luthien's eyes burning him was too much to take. "He haunts my dreams nightly."

Eldarion walked closer to his mother and rested a hand upon her shoulder. "How do we rouse him? What is wrong with him? Is he in deep sleep? Is he alive?"

Celeborn stood as a figure of authority as he ordered the children, and all others, out. "The last thing Arwen needs is your questions Eldarion. You shall be called when we know more." None dare argue with him, even though they desperately did not want to leave their father.

Alone now, Arwen moved out of the way to make room for her Grandfather. Celeborn placed his hands either side of Aragorn's head, mimicking the earlier actions of the dark sorcerer. His eyes instantly closed and his breathing quickened. 

"What do you see?" Arwen's voice was quivering at the site of her lover's lifeless body. "Is he still there?"

Celeborn's eyes snapped open, a clear mist blowing in them. He turned to look at Arwen's face as he told her what he saw. "Aragorn is still in there, though I can not make contact with him. He has been pushed so far back in to his own mind that I fear he may never wake." 

He took hold of Arwen's cold hands and placed them on Aragorn's chest. "You have reached him before? As he slumbers yes?"

Arwen looked at him helpless. "Whilst he slept yes. But you said yourself, he is too far back." 

Celeborn walked to the door. "If anyone can reach him Arwen, it is you! I will now consult your Grandmother's books, they may help shed light on this. In the mean time, you must reach him. You are his only hope!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once alone, Arwen realised that she was afraid of the body before her. He was so cold, so like that of the dead. Wherever now or later, Aragorn would someday die. She would one day find his lifeless body and no power of love could stop that. Now more then ever her Elven heritage of immortality taunted her. 

"Estel. I know not if you can hear me _verno nin_, but if you can, you must open your mind. You must let me in."

The palms of Arwen's hands found his temples. She began to empty her mind and focus on reaching her lost love. 

"Valar guide me. Open his mind. Let me in. Spare him!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Arwen!" Aragorn sat by the lake in Rivendell. Not the place it was now, but the haven as he had known it. He was dressed as a ranger, a King still in exile. The day was dying and the moon begun to glow in the shinning waters. Arwen gracefully came to sit beside him, her long lilac gown brushing the grass as she did so. She had been crying, he could tell.

"I can not find my way back." His voice was calm and soft. Another tear slid from under her lids, her eyes an alluring blue as she reached out her hand to stroke his rough face. 

"It is not your time. You must find a way back to me, to our children." Her hand moved to his chin. 

"I have tried, I have tried until I fell to the ground in exhaustion. I am tired my love, so very tired. This is where my forefathers wish me to stay." He was not afraid of death, he had never been. It seemed to Arwen as though he was quite content to sit and wait for death to take him. 

As he looked at his wife, so grieved, he knew there was no way of easing her woes and letting her know of the bliss that awaited him. Aragorn stood and walked away from the lake. He was quickly followed by Arwen. In to his arms he scooped her, her hair flowing down her back. 

"You would leave me? Will you not even fight?" Her tears were unashamed as they washed her face like rain fall. 

"Arwen, my Arwen. It is not something that I can fight. The call is so strong. I know not how you have managed all these years, ignoring the call of the sea." 

Her anger was present in her words as she answered in haste. "I ignore it because the alternative is leaving you, leaving our children. Estel, I beg you to stay, come back with me now, please." 

On her knees, she begged him until her voice was hoarse. Her eye's were stinging from the salty tears. He couldn't understand why he was so calm about leaving his family, he only knew the peace that filled his heart. Somehow he just knew that everyone he loved would be safe and happy. 

"I can hear the stars. They are calling me to them. They urge me to say my farewells. Please do not cry for me, we will again be reunited in the halls of Mados." The back of his hand stroked down her jaw line before sliding over her pointed ears. He smiled at her warmly, a picture of tranquillity. "We have not long together before I must go, stay with me, be the last thing I see in this world."

Arwen drew a deep breath as an unbearable pain soared through her chest. It was agony, like the sharpest blade piercing her heart. 

"Arwen, what is it?" 

She fell to the ground, fighting for breath, "I can feel it! I can feel my heart! It is braking" She lay on the cool grass, her eyes as wide as the moon. Aragorn feel to his knees and pulled her to him, holding her close against his body. "Arwen no. Please no."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arwen jerked upright, back in Lorien. The pain in her chest now but a dull ache. Celeborn held out his hand for her to take, knowing full well what was happening to her. Aragorn was dying and with him she would go. She was bound to this man in life and death. Arwen's eyes closed as she fell, weakened, back down to the bed. She fell on top of her dying love. Her sobbing could be heard for miles around as she simply lay there, helpless.


	11. There is still hope

Title: Luthien's flute

Author: B-witched83uk (bwitched83uk@aol.com)

Rating: PG

Summary: Aragorn, Arwen and the family travel to Lothlorien after receiving a mysterious letter from Celeborn.

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Lord of the Rings. _The whole of Middle Earth belongs to Tolkien.

A/N: A friendly note to all of you who reviewed the last chapter…I DO NOT LIKE BEING THREATENED! You've read the books you know he doesn't die so enough with the death threats. A little angst now and then is healthy.

Chapter 11

There is still hope

Celeborn held Arwen tightly against him, speaking soothing Elven words in to her hair. The utter helplessness of the situation was infuriating him. He could not save Aragorn, therefore he could not save Arwen. She looked up in to his eyes, as tears froze their way down her cold face. 

"I don't know what to do!" Her words were helpless. The one man she would turn to at times like these was now gone, on his way to the afterlife. Here was she completely powerless to stop him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You have to tell me she will be alright!" Aragorn was yelling at the heavens, his fists clenched at his side. "I can not leave until I know!" 

It was no use, he could already feel the tug on his body. He was going and he could do nothing to stop it. He knew he should be scared and worried, but he wasn't. He knew he should care more about leaving Arwen and the children, but it was as though a part of him had been switched off. He had just stopped caring. 

Behind him, Aragorn heard a whirring sound like a strong wind playing through the trees. The day, however, was calm. He turned to look behind at what ever was making the noise. Aragorn came face to face with a white swirling hole. It was like reality had been ripped before his very eyes. This small white hole was growing by the second. Little white, glowing balls floated around inside of it.

Aragorn took a step closer to it, his usual caution seemed to have left with his fear. It was like a song, a song he remembered well but couldn't place. It was coming from the vortex, soothing him and pulling him closer. 

"Estel."

Aragorn stopped dead in his tracks as he beheld the woman before him. He brought his hand up to his mouth as he desperately tried to stay standing. 

"I remember you." He fell to his knees. The vortex had now reached full size and had taken the shape of a door. A beautiful dark haired woman stood in the door way, a smile of love and warmth upon her mouth. 

"Estel." Her smiled widened and her white gown whipped around her in the gentle breeze.

Aragorn shakily got to his feet and walked a little closer to the woman. He took in her form, a ghost from his past. "It can not be! Mother?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arwen was beside Galadriel's mirror, eyeing it with ill content. "If I had have looked I may have been able to prevent this!" Her hands found the rim of the basin, the smooth stone cooling her blood. Celeborn stood behind her, his face more solemn then ever Arwen had seen it. "I wish your Grandmother was here." He hung his head.

"What would she say?" Arwen turned to face him now, a small glint of hope resting dangerously in her eyes. Celeborn took her hand, he knew not what to say to comfort her, he knew not that there were words in any tongue to ease her pain. 

'Help me Galadriel' he thought to himself 'guide me through this.'

"Arwen, I hold not the power to bring him back and spare your life. I know not if it is even possible. What I do know is that if anyone can get though this it is you. You have the strength and love to never surrender." He let go of Arwen's hand and walked to the mirror. 

"Galadriel's mirror!" He traced the carvings with his thumb as he remembered his late wife. "She would consult this in the dark of night. She would always come back to me, to our bed, with a new knowledge in her eyes." His eyes closed as he remembered their very last night together in Lorien.

"Her last night here, she came to me and gave me the flute of Tinuviel. She said that in the thirteenth year of the child Luthien's life, I must send for you and give you this gift that Galadriel had long since held." 

Arwen watch her Grandfather carefully, taking in his words. "She said this after looking in the mirror?"

Celeborn faced her, nodding his head. "She told me to tell you that what ever you are feeling at the time you play it, those emotions will be absorbed by those near." He was still deep in thought when he heard Arwen run off in to the dark night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gilraen stood still on her spot, eyes joyful yet sad. Long had she desired to once again look upon the face of her only child, but not so soon in his life, not so soon in his children's lives. It was the wish of the Valar, and if he himself could not fight it, then she would have to obey orders. 

"It is time my son. You must come with me now." She held out her hand for him to take. Aragorn walked, slowly toward his mother. Tears rolling down his checks "I have missed you so much!" 

"Take my hand Estel, you must come with me." 

He looked at her hand, and then down at his own. The hand that had not long ago been held by Arwen. Arwen, never again would he know her love. Her sweet touch. The feel of her mouth on his. 

"If I go with you now, I will never again see Arwen!" It wasn't a question. Gilraen simply looked at her son, her heart went out to him. She remembered the day Arathorn had died, she felt as though she would die from the pain of it.

"I know that I should be trying to fight this, trying to resist the call but everything inside me is telling me this is the right thing to do." His hand reached out to take his mothers, it was warm and soft, just as he remembered it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arwen tossed everything in her chambers to one side, searching franticly for her only hope. She found the flute underneath one of Aragorn's discarded tunics. She held the small mithril instrument in her hands and traced the vines and stars embossed upon it. "What ever I am feeling." She echoed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aragorn's lifeless body was cold and stone like as she stroked along the bearded jaw. She cupped his checks in her hands and bent over him to kiss his icy lips, softly. 

"Estel if you can hear me, you must hold on. I know not if this will work but it is our only hope." Arwen then made herself comfortable on the bed. She looked down at the flute and silently prayed to the Valar not to take him from her. 

"Whatever I am feeling! Well I am feeling strength, love and courage. May they now pass to you and give you the strength to come back to me." The mithril was cold against her lips. Never before had she played it yet to her it seemed now like it was made for her. The love of Tinuviel and Beren flowed through her as the air was filled with her sweet music.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That sound, it was like angel's crying. Aragorn pulled his hand back instantly. His heart went cold as he remembered his wife, the wife he had been so ready to leave. 

"Oh Arwen forgive me." He wept as he thought about what he almost did. A new courage was taking him over, a new determination. She was giving him the strength to fight the call of the stars. He looked toward his mother, who simply smiled and walked back through the vortex. "One day my son, one day."

Aragorn felt light headed as though he were floating, then suddenly as heavy as stone. His body fell to the ground with a thud. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arwen studied his face as his eyes fluttered open. Her swollen eyes shined down at him, laying so sorrowed. 

"I got so lost. I couldn't find my way back." He sobbed unashamedly, tears flooding his saddened eyes. With a cool hand she wiped away his tears and drew her thumb over his lips, relishing the feel of warmth in them once more. She held on to him, her own tears flowing freely. 

"I am so sorry Arwen. I couldn't fight it. It was as though I didn't want to fight it. I am so sorry." 

He held on to the arms that were wrapped around him. 

"Hush love, I found you. I will always find you." She kissed the top of his head and closed her eyes tightly. She could still feel the ache in her heart, a wound that only time would heal. The hurt that he had almost left her, so willingly, would still haunt her but now as she held him, she knew that she would begin to mend. 

Aragorn looked up at her and she felt a throbbing go through her. His lashes were sodden with tears and she knew that his hurt would take time also. 

"You never gave up on me, even when there was no hope." He reached up his hand to push a lock of dark hair behind her ear.

She lowered her mouth just above his, her breath was warm and comforting as she spoke.

"There is always hope."


	12. Making up is hard to do

Title: Luthien's flute

Author: B-witched83uk (bwitched83uk@aol.com)

Rating: PG

Summary: Aragorn, Arwen and the family travel to Lothlorien after receiving a mysterious letter from Celeborn.

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Lord of the Rings. _The whole of Middle Earth belongs to Tolkien.

Dedication: Gionareth, thank you for the great idea on where to take this chapter.

Chapter 12

Making up is hard to do

Aragorn's arms tightened around his wife's waist, his finger's sliding under the fabric of her dress. Instantly Arwen twisted out of his arms and moved away from her husband. "We should spend some time with the children before they say good night." She began walking away when Aragorn put out his arm to stop her. The look of hurt on his face was unmistakable as his eyes pleaded with her to let him touch her. Days had passed since he had awoken from his dark sleep and Arwen had barely looked at him since that dreadful night.

"Love, please do not hasten away from me." His voice was low and tortured. At the sound of him call her his love_,_ a sound that would usually bring warmth to her skin, she cringed. 

"I do not hasten away from you. I would simply like to see my children. I have spent no time with them since we arrived here." She again began to move away from him but the last few days had really gotten to Aragorn. His usual gentle patience with Arwen was now waning. He was desperate for things to return to normal between them and would not let her walk away, as he had done night after night.

"You retire to bed, purposefully, long before me. You pretend you are asleep or say you are not feeling well. Arwen this is killing me! Having you close enough to touch but not allowed to do so." His voice was shaky. He was scared, truly scared, that things would not be put right between them. Her eyes flew to his and they locked. 

"Arwen help me. I know not how to fix this."

Arwen moved his arm from in front of her. "Neither do I." With one last look at the hurt her words had caused him, she walked slowly over to where her children were sat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What if they can't mend what is broken between them?" Galadwen and Eldarion were sat in the hall with Celeborn. The two had sought him out, worried about their parents recent behaviour. Celeborn put his cool hand on his Granddaughter's shoulder. 

"Child, worry not for them. They will find their way, they always do." His words were no comfort for them and they continued to stare at each other. Celeborn left the room to speak with a fair, dark haired Elf. The brother and sister were left to their own thoughts.

Eldarion walked up to his sister and wrapped both of his arms around her. She found comfort in her brother's arms but her fears would still not leave. 

"They love one another Galadwen. Its like he said, they will find their way." 

She snuggled her face in to his tunic, desperately hoping that he was right.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aragorn watched his wife move around their chambers. He was stood in front of a full length mirror buttoning up his shirt. He saw her move in the mirrors reflection, tidying things as she went. She was still cold and her words were sharp and piercing. "Why must you wear the dress of a ranger whilst away from Minas Tirith?" Aragorn turned to face her as he spoke, a little hurt.

"You used to love me like this. You once preferred this ranger to all the nobles that looked your way." He was slightly angered by her now. He had gone out of his way to apologise and she was purposefully trying to hurt him, to make him feel worse then he already did. "Or was I just your bit of rough?" 

Arwen's eyes flew to his face. She was shocked at what he had just said but even more shocked at the effect his coarse words had upon her body. She cursed the reaction she was having at seeing him dressed that way. Perhaps that was why she was so cross to see him wearing them.

"Was I just your forbidden fruit?" Her voice was higher then usual. Her fists were bawled and for a moment he wondered if she might not strike out at him. 

"What are you talking about?" He was slightly miffed that he was having to play this game.

"Well you couldn't wait to get away from me could you. Perhaps I was sweeter when you could not have me. Perhaps the fruit has become bitter to you now. Perhaps you crave for something fresh, juicer!" 

Her voice was raised and clearly frightened. Aragorn just looked at her, the woman he loved intensely. Her had never so much as looked at another in all their long years together. "How can you even think that. You taste sweeter to me with ever day that passes." Though his words reassured her she was angry that he was being so lovable. When she was mad at him, she much preferred him to fight back.

"Your words no longer effect me Estel. You silver tongue can not save you now." She moved past him to leave but he grabbed her waist with his hands. With a tone harsher then he intended, he lashed out. "I have grovelled to you woman until my hands and knees bled. I have slept night after night as far away from you as our bed would allow. I would kill for you, I would die for you but damn it woman you are slowly driving me insane!" 

Arwen's eyes were wide at his words. She scowled at him and tore herself out of his arms before storming to the door. She stopped then and turned on him, her eyes like daggers. "You would die for me? I already have. I sealed my doom when I cleaved myself to you." Her words cut deeper then any weapon forged by Dwarf or Elf.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that day Arwen was sitting with Luthien on a tree stump in the forest of Lothlorien. "This will one day be yours." She held up the Flute of Tinuviel as her youngest daughter eyed it with wonder. Long had she heard the stories of Tinuviel and Beren, it was one of her favourites. Arwen smiled at Luthien's silence, so in awe of this magic before her. "My _Naneth _gave me things of hers to keep." Arwen stroked her hand through the girls long, dark hair. Her eyes were wide and deep blue as she looked at her mother, eager to here more about their family. "Like what?"

Arwen's smile temporarily faded as she remembered her mother. "Well like the pendent she gave to me before she left for Valinor. The Evenstar. She told me that it would be my guide. That if I trusted nothing else then the Evenstar would always help me find my path." 

Luthien looked at her mother in confusion,. "You mean the jewel that _Ada _wears?" Arwen snapped out of her thoughts at his mere mention and met her child's gaze. Her mouth was suddenly dry and so she simply nodded. "But if it was from your _Naneth _why did you give it to him?"

Arwen thought about this for a moment before answering. A warmth now back in her smile. "Because I love him. And because a long time ago I bound myself to him. I turned from everything I knew because he meant more to me then the entire world of immortality." Her eyes were dancing as she spoke of the man she loved, her husband.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aragorn's chambers seemed to be cold lately. The room was dark and unfeeling. He sat on the bed, alone in thought. His earlier words with his wife were haunting him. The way she had looked at him, as though she didn't even know him. His chest hurt from it still. He loved her more then life, surely she must know that. He had had his free will taken away from him when he prepared to leave for death. He would never leave her while his will was his own. He couldn't bare the cold that her words had left him in, it was too much to bare. He needed his wife's touch, her mouth, her skin. He needed her.

His eyes flew up as he heard the large oak door open. The look on his wife's face was unreadable. He stayed sat on the bed, unsure what to say. Arwen walked closer to him, coming to stand in front of him. She eyed the Evenstar pendent hanging from his neck. "Arwen I-" 

She cut him of with her raised hand. Her look was soft but her tone was still fierce.

"You have hurt me Estel. More then you will ever know. Knowing that I have forsaken all that I once knew, forsaken my immortality in order to be your wife. I did it all willingly, I was happy to do it. I have stood beside you as your wife, and sat beside you as your Queen. I have given you four beautiful children. I have never once given you reason to doubt my love, but you-" 

A tear fell from her eye and on to her lip as she tried to regain her composure. "But you were ready to leave me. Alone in this world to live amongst the stars. I know your mind was not your own but my pain is not lessened by the knowledge. What you did haunts me Estel. It tares at my chest. The pain you have caused me will not diminish over night. It will take time to heal, to forgive what you did." Her hands then came down to cup his worried face. She lent over him and looked straight in to his eyes. "But I will heal and I will forgive. You are my husband, my best friend, nothing can ever change that. I am bound to you Dunadan in life and in death." She brushed her lips gently against his as his firm arms tightened around her, forcing her even closer. He held her hand against the Evenstar. 

"How can I help you heal?" His eyes pleaded with her. Arwen slid her hands in to his hair, tugging slightly at the dark locks. "You can make love to me."

Aragorn stood and grasped his wife in one fluid motion. His desire for her ever present. "_Amin mela lle Undomiel nin_." 

*I love you my Evenstar*

He kissed her so passionately that if he had not been holding her she would have fallen down. Breathlessly she sighed "And I you, my ranger."


	13. Old friends, new feelings

Title: Luthien's flute

Author: B-witched83uk (bwitched83uk@aol.com)

Rating: PG

Summary: Aragorn, Arwen and the family travel to Lothlorien after receiving a mysterious letter from Celeborn.

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Lord of the Rings. _The whole of Middle Earth belongs to Tolkien.

A/N: ok s the whole Legolas/Aragorn's daughter thing has been done to death but I'm just going to ask you to trust me and wait and see where I take it. You never know you may be pleasantly surprised.

Chapter 13

Old friends, new feelings

Legolas had arrived in Lothlorien in excellent time. He was working his way through the forest to the home of the Lord Celeborn. He was fatigued and anxious to reach his desired destination. The blond Elf looked the same as ever. The years had not changed him at all, he retained his youthful good looks. The fallen branches, that would crunch under the foot of any other, were soundless. He trudged on before stopping at the river Nimrodel to freshen his face and fill his water skin. He heard a faint noise, a pleasant noise. Somewhere near by a maiden was singing in Elvish. A sweet song he knew well, the song of Nimrodel herself.

__

"Besides the falls of Nimrodel

By water clear and cool

Her voice as falling silver fell

Into the shinning pool"

At first he wondered if it might not be the Lady Arwen but as he drew closer to the sound he realised that all though her voice was similar it was someone else. A beautiful young woman sat by the side of the river, she was busy braiding her hair. She seemed deep in thought and seemed not to notice him as he moved in for a closer look. He could tell that her ears were slightly pointed yet she seemed somehow different to an Elf. How like the Lady Arwen she was, the very same grace. 

Legolas stepped closer to the maiden, bringing her out of her thoughts. 

"Who are you." Startled, she instantly went red at her rude tone and words. "I am sorry, I didn't mean…I mean I meant…oh bother. I am the Lady Galadwen and whom might you be?" She curtsied slightly, still flustered. Legolas smiled as he realised who the maiden was. He stood there and continued to simply look at her. 

"Do not you remember me my Lady? Say it isn't so, for my heart shall be broken." 

Galadwen broke in to a smile and then a frown.

"_Iston le_?"

*Do I know you?*

"Your face is familiar to me as though I have seen it in a dream." She moved closer to the stranger and instantly recognised him as an Elf. 

"You are fair, perhaps you are from these lands? _Mani naa essa en lle_?" 

*What is your name?*

She questioned him. Legolas found this far to funny to let her off the hook and tell her who he was. 

"I shall give you a clue my Lady" He settled down on the grass of the river bank and was soon followed by a cautious Galadwen, blue eyes dancing.

He though for a moment, remembering the game she always made him play with her as a child. 

Legolas would have to rescue her from the clutches of evil before whisking her away to be his bride. "I once rescued you from a red skinned dragon." 

Galadwen looked at him, certain that this man was quite mad. "My dear Lord, you must have me confused with some other. Dragons haven't been in these parts for thousands of years. Perhaps you think me of pure Elf blood?"

Legolas laughed out loud, rather enjoying this game. "My Lady, I assure you I have not confused you with another. You are the Lady Galadwen, daughter of King Elesser, Princess of Gondor. Though it has been long since last we met and you have certainly changed since then." He unconsciously glanced quickly over her curvaceous body.

Galadwen smiled at him as she caught him looking her over. Her smile widened as he blushed slightly around the ears, turning his gaze back to the waters. Then it dawned on her who this handsome Elf was. "Why my good prince of Mirkwood, I do believe you are blushing."

Legolas returned his gaze to meet hers. "Ah so you do remember me!" He seemed pleased at this and turned completely to face her. 

"How could I forget my brave rescuer." They both laughed whole heartedly as they remembered the game fondly. 

"Does my father know of your coming?" Galadwen shuffled her legs so the her feet were dangling in the water. 

"No my Lady. In truth I did not even know that he was here." 

She nodded and gazed out over the beauty of Lothlorien.

Legolas watched her for a moment, a little unnerved by her presence. "How old are you now my Lady?" 

Galadwen smiled and turned to him. "I am 19 years. Though my father swears I am older, he says I was born with the wisdom of the Elves." 

This made Legolas smile. He slowly took in her dark, silken hair and her big star lit eyes. "You have grown in to a beautiful woman." He wasn't sure if he had meant it to come out in the rasping tone that it did.

Galadwen giggled a little and flushed. "I am not beautiful. Surely you have seen the beauty of my mother, I pale in comparison." 

Legolas shook his head. "No, you have the beauty of the Elves. You are blessed with your blood."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Talk to him love." 

Aragorn's eyes went to the face of his fostered son. Astald had been quiet and solemn since Aragorn's fall to darkness. He made his way over to where the boy sat. "What troubles you son?" 

Astald continued to look at the leaves on the ground. Aragorn rested a hand on Astald's shoulder and comforted him. "You possessed not the power to stop him, none of this is your fault Astald. You must not blame yourself. I am fine and all is well again."

Astald looked up in to Aragorn's face. "I do not think it is over, I know not his reasons, but I know he will not so easily give in."

Aragorn had not the slightest idea what to say to the boy so moved his hand to ruffle his hair. "What ever comes, we will fight. We will be strong and united because we are a family." 

Astald smiled slightly and nodded. Aragorn, feeling he had comforted him as best he could, left in search of his wife's embrace. Astald's face fell as soon as he was alone. The dark sorcerer was not finished and this played on his mind, painfully.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eldarion sat alone in thought. He desperately longed to return to Edoras and the arms of Ithiliwen. He longed to make her his wife but he had not even discussed it with his family, save Galadwen. He missed his betrothed desperately and longed for night when he could retreat to sleep and beautiful dreams. Her golden hair, the way it smelled. Her soft cheek he had caressed. She was so far from him now that at times it burned him. A love that charred his bones to ash. 

He closed his eyes and could almost feel her mouth on his. She would be his wife, if he had to give all that he had then that is what he would do. His whole life he had been told that someday he would be King. Eldarion had been terrified by the idea, completely unprepared. But now that he would have her to sit beside him as his Queen, he could take on any challenge, he could take on the world because she loved him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_Ada_, look who I found wondering the forest." Galadwen motioned towards Legolas. Aragorn's face gleamed as he embraced the man fondly. 

"It has been too long _mellon nin_. Too long indeed." 

*My friend*

Legolas beamed at the ranger turned King. Celeborn, who was standing behind them, came forward. "You do not enter these parts often enough, Prince of Mirkwood." 

Legolas turned to look at Galadwen, still somewhat unnerved at how much she had grown. "Or to Gondor, it would seem." 

He then embraced Arwen and bowed to the youngest children. Eldarion stepped forward and took the Elf's hand. "It is good to see you again. I remember fondly my hunting lessons with you." Both man and Elf laughed at the memories of a nine year old Eldarion chasing after a brace of conies.

"I sometimes forget how quickly the time of men moves. Though I knew how long had passed, I am still somewhat surprised to find you all so grown." He then looked at Galadwen again and smiled mischievously. "Far too grown up to play dragons and weddings." 

The pair laughed as if they were completely on their own. The others looked at each other not getting the joke.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arwen found her husband fast asleep in their chambers. A smile crept across her face as she trailed her thumb over his lips. His ranger senses had alerted him of her coming and his hand flew out to grasp her wrist. "I heard you coming, You are loosing your touch my love" 

Arwen removed her hand from his grasp and moved it lower down his body. Aragorn took a sharp intake of breath and closed his eyes. "I take it back, there is nothing wrong with your touch."

Arwen giggled slightly and bent her head to kiss him deeply. He brushed the back of his fingers along her face and smiled against her mouth. After a while she stood and went to the window, watching her children talk with Legolas. 

"Legolas was right, they are all so grown now. I remember Eldarion's birth as though it were yesterday. The race of men grow so quickly, their world is always changing. Making room for the new." She turned to face her lover, lying content on the bed. Her hands went down to stroke her stomach as she eyed his reaction carefully. "As are we."

Aragorn's eyes flew open, as did his mouth "_Laito_?"

*Baby?*

Arwen smiled and nodded. 


	14. Over before it started

Title: Luthien's flute

Author: B-witched83uk (bwitched83uk@aol.com)

Rating: PG

Summary: Aragorn, Arwen and the family travel to Lothlorien after receiving a mysterious letter from Celeborn.

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Lord of the Rings. _The whole of Middle Earth belongs to Tolkien.

Chapter 14

Over before it started

Aragorn held on to his wife as though his life depended on it. "Oh sorry, am I hurting you?" He moved his hand to gently cradle the life growing inside Arwen's womb. She giggled at his excitement and worry and placed her hands either side of his cheek. 

"I am fine, the baby is fine." She assured him.

Aragorn's eyes widened and small drops of silver began to form. He looked at Arwen now with so much love and endearment that her own eyes began to well. 

"You have given me so much over the years _mela nin_. I can not even begin to show you how happy you have made me." He pressed his mouth softly to hers. Arwen's arms wrapped themselves round his neck, pulling him in for a deeper kiss. 

A hard knock at the door interrupted them and they both groaned at being intruded on. "Come in" Aragorn let go of his wife and turned toward the door. 

"I am sorry to bother you _Ada _but it is late and I thought I ought to ask your permission." Galadwen had a strange look on her face. Aragorn wondered if she already knew their happy news. 

"Galadwen, my darling girl. Your _Naneth _and I would-" Aragorn was stopped by Arwen's hand on his back. She gently shock her head to let him know that it was their secret for a little longer. "Galadwen, ask our permission for what?"

Galadwen eyed her parents warily, trying to work out why her father was beaming from ear to ear. 

"Legolas was speaking about a clearing in the woods. He said it has a beautiful view, so I asked him to show it to me. He insisted I ask your permission first." 

Arwen wondered why her daughter hadn't met her eyes once since entering the room.

"Of course, that is fine. I trust that Legolas will take good care of you." Aragorn pulled Arwen to him and smiled lovingly. With a final look at her parents, who were showing even more public affection then usual, she left in search of Legolas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I have been in this place many a time, it becomes more stunning every year." Legolas held out his hand for Galadwen to take, so she didn't slip on the rocks in the shallow river they were now crossing. His skin was strangely soft, quite unlike the hand of any man she had touched. They made their way across the river and began walking slowly up a small hill. 

"Of course, as I told you, it is a much more breathtaking view in the light of day. Why did you not wish to wait until then?" Galadwen fell in to step next to him and kept her eyes on the ground. 

"I suppose I just wanted to spend time with you." Her honest and bold words were out and she couldn't take them back, not that she really wanted to. Legolas stopped and looked at her. He placed his fingers under her chin, forcing her head up to look at him. Legolas had seen that look before. He knew that the girl had a crush on him and he knew he should do something to stop it, but what?

He kept his hand where it was and looked at her with pity and care. "Galadwen, I enjoy spending time with you also. Your _Ada _and I have known each other for many a year. Your _Naneth _and I even longer. I am a lot older then you are and a trusted friend of your family" He looked in to her deep star lit eyes and his heart went out to her. "Do you understand what I am saying?"

Galadwen spoke not a word. She continued to simply look at him, making him feel some what uneasy. She certainly had feelings for him, she hadn't wanted a man to kiss her so badly in her whole life. He wasn't a man though, he was an Elf. A being of grace. But he had a certain sparkle in his eye, a look that made her wonder if he secretly didn't want the same thing.

Legolas moved his hand to her cheek, so cold and lovely, like fresh snow on the day it fell. Galadwen turned her head so that her mouth was against the palm of his hand. He could feel her breath, warm and sweet. A fire ran through him then, one he hadn't felt for a painfully long time.

Almost instantly he gently pulled his hand away. "You clearly don't understand!" He turned away and closed his eyes in frustration. 

"You said I was beautiful. Did you lie?" Galadwen couldn't understand what was wrong. She couldn't comprehend how bad Legolas was feeling at having sexual feelings for Aragorn's daughter. Legolas turned to face her. 

"You are beautiful! I will not lie to you and tell you that I do not feel for you, but as I said I am a lot older then you."

Galadwen walked closer to him, a frown still etched on her brow. "I understand that but you look no older then my brother."

Legolas didn't know how to make her understand, if possible her innocence and naivety was making her even more endearing. 

"What do you think your father would say if he knew of this conversation? He would knife me as I slept!"

She simply smiled at him. "I believe my father would understand better then any other what it is to fall for an Elf."

Legolas laughed a little, still looking in to her eyes. "Yes, I suppose he would at that" His tone turned serious again, making Galadwen's heart go cold. 

"This still cant happen Galadwen. We should speak no more of this. Pretend we never spoke of this."

She closed the small gap between them and reached her hand to his face. His initial instinct was to move away but something held him to the spot.

"I don't think I can." She spoke in almost a whisper. This was happening so fast, it was ridicules that she would be having such strong feelings so soon, but then again her father had told her all about the magic of the Elves and how he had fallen in love with her mother the day they met. 

"I think I am in love with you." She blurted it out before her mind had a chance to word what she was thinking properly. She realised how silly she must sound. He must think her no more then a child with a crush.

Legolas sighed and ran his hand over his face. "Please don't say that Galadwen. You are young and no not what love is."

Galadwen looked at him hurt and angry. "Do not speak to me as though I am a child! Do you think I want to feel this way? I have a desire for you that frightens me. And when you look at me through those icy eyes I can tell that the desire is in your blood also."

He hated himself for hurting her but he knew no other way to stop her feelings. Just as he opened his mouth to tell her that he felt nothing for her she began to cry. She placed her head in to her hands and sobbed. 

"Oh Galadwen, please do not cry. I am not worth your tears." He walked closer and brushed the hair from her wet face. Slowly she lifted her head to look at him. He didn't know if it was love he felt for the young Princess but at this moment he would do anything to ease her sorrow. 

Legolas continued to hold her gaze, desperately trying to stop himself from doing what he was about to do. She looked at him with a look of such painful love, he knew the only way to take her pain. His hand went under her chin and he pulled her mouth softly to his. She closed her eyes and let the aching ebb. He only wished to calm her but once he felt the warmth of her lips he realised that he had desperately wanted to kiss her. 

Galadwen's arms went round his neck, pulling his mouth deeper on to hers. Legolas had never kissed someone who was partly human. She kissed with a need and passion he had never known. It was wonderful, she felt wonderful. He hadn't expected to respond to her in such a way.

Aragorn! 

Legolas suddenly had a thought and he pulled away from Galadwen. She looked at him shocked. He turned away from her, reprimanding himself for giving in to his human like lust. He turned on her, suddenly cold and more in control of his feelings. 

"Galadwen that was a mistake. I am sorry, It should never have happened. I think it best that I leave this place under first light. I merely meant to stop you from crying, I want nothing more from you then friendship." He began to walk back down the hill, expecting her to follow him.

Galadwen didn't move, standing hurt and angry. Legolas turned to face her. 

"Come on, we should get back to Lord Celeborn's hall." His tone was unfeeling.

She scowled at him before walking with determination. She passed him in a blind fit of rage and stomped through the river, caring not that she was soaking them both. Suddenly she span round and came face to face with him. 

"I think, seeing as you are so clearly heartless and care for none but yourself, that you probably shouldn't visit Minas Tirith any time soon. You clearly think that playing with a person's emotions is sport of some kind!" She turned again and made her way back. Legolas stood there for a while, looking after her as she went. He would take her harsh words and let her think what she wanted. It was better that she hate him. Better for all concerned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arwen stood at her window, watching Legolas make his way back. It was clear to her that they were both upset and she was sure she knew why. She knew not if it was this place, the home in which her Grandmother long dwelt, that heightened her senses. She knew that there was a deeper kind of caring between the two. She glanced toward her sleeping husband and instinctively ran her hands over her flat stomach. "Oh dear _silma hin_" she thought to her unborn child. 

*Star lit child*

"Lets hope your father doesn't find out."

Legolas sat below the window, a look of anguish upon his youthful face. Arwen felt sorry for him, for she knew first hand what it was to love a mortal. To want to protect them from this world. Estel had been just twenty years when Arwen feel in love with him. She had been in the exact same position that Legolas now found himself. 

"Oh dear indeed."


	15. A deeper understanding

Title: Luthien's flute

Author: B-witched83uk (bwitched83uk@aol.com)

Rating: PG

Summary: Aragorn, Arwen and the family travel to Lothlorien after receiving a mysterious letter from Celeborn.

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Lord of the Rings. _The whole of Middle Earth belongs to Tolkien.

Chapter 15

A deeper understanding

Galadwen sat alone in her room, living the agony that is love. What would she do now? He had made it plain that her feelings were one way. She sighed through her tears, the pain of unrequited love burning her insides. Her room was filled with darkness and the cold air chilled her bones. She thought briefly about Eldarion and Ithiliwen, why couldn't she fall in love with a nice mortal boy?

It tore at her chest with sharp claws. Her breath tightened in her throat. 

"Oh please." She sobbed to the night stars watching over her. "Please make this feeling stop!" Galadwen flung herself on to her bed and buried her face in the pillow, unable to breath from the shire force of loving him. 

It was many hours later when she finally cried herself to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That is wonderful news" Eldarion embraced his mother and father as the other children waited for their turn. Aragorn was beaming with pride as he informed his family and friends of the new edition. Legolas smiled warmly at his old friend and clasped him on the shoulder. "Joyous is this day indeed."

Galadwen hugged her mother, genuinely happy of the news. Arwen held her daughter a little tighter then she had the others. Galadwen pulled out of her mother's arms and smiled at her softly. Arwen's hand stroked her daughter's cheek and let her know, without words, that she was there for her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aragorn, who had insisted that Legolas ride back to Gondor with them, was still in high spirits as the party readied to take leave of Lothlorien. 

"_Namaarie Adara_" Arwen embraced her Grandfather with warmth. A single look of understanding was shared between them. That was the way of the Elves, they needed no words to express their feelings. The children bade Celeborn farewell and mounted their horses. 

"Astald are you sure you and Luthien will be ok on Arwen's horse?" Aragorn helped his daughter up on to the beautiful snowy white mare. Astald nodded and adopted a small look of pride at being given the responsible job of handling the Queens horse.

Aragorn looked up at his wife, who was sat comfortably on his own steed. A huge smile graced his lips. He could barley dare to remember the coldness that their marriage had endured lately. Looking at her now, glowing in radiance, he felt his heart flutter. She was all that was good in this world, she was what he had been fighting for all of these years, she was his reason for being.

He mounted behind her and pulled her close against his chest, nuzzling her silken hair. "Your sure you feel up to this _belthil nin_?"

Arwen turned slightly to look at him. "I would rather we get back to Minas Tirith before the nausea starts." 

Aragorn remembered the last four pregnancies, the last in particular. Luthien's had given Arwen so much uncomfort, it was a difficult pregnancy to say the least. Their relationship had suffered as a result of it and of him always being busy with palace duties. 

'Well.' He thought to himself. 'Not this time. I will close down the whole damn place if need be.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The party rode in silence, except for the two youngest daughters who were quietly informing Astald all about Gondor.

Every now and then Galadwen would look towards Legolas and feel the aching start all over again. She knew that he was right, what life would they have together? If they were to be together then he would have to give up his immortality. How could she expect a being of grace, like himself, to do that for her.

Legolas smiled at her politely, trying desperately to bring some formality back to their relationship. They were riding slowly at Aragorn's command, he didn't want Arwen to over do it. Though he knew better then to let her know that, he had told her that he simply wished to enjoy the closeness this ride was providing.

Legolas knew that he couldn't leave things like this between himself and Galadwen. He brought his horse to fall in next to hers. In a hushed voice, so that she alone could hear him, he tried to mend some bridges. 

"There are not enough words in Elvish, Dwarvish or the tongues of man to even begin to apologise to you for my recent behaviour."

Galadwen met his eyes and fought back everything that she was feeling. 

He may be an Elf but he was still a man. He, like all others, were weak when it came to women. He had kissed her but no more so then a peck, it was her that had forced her mouth on to his. What man wouldn't respond to such a thing. She blushed with shame thinking about how she had disgraced herself with her actions and her rude words. She forced some formality in to her words as she spoke. "My Lord it is I who should apologise. I behaved quite unladylike and am truly embarrassed by the things I said to you."

Legolas's face visibly softened, he thanked the Valar that she was no longer hostile towards him. He shock his head and looked at her tenderly. 

"Please, there is no need. I think it best we just forget last night and stay to the original plan."

Galadwen eyed him, her smile now gone. "You mean, you stay away from Minas Tirith?"

Legolas nodded. "I think it would be best."

She then turned her gaze to the passing trees, thinking for a moment before turning back to him. "If you feel nothing for me, then why do you feel the need to keep your distance?"

Legolas sighed, he really wished they didn't have to get in to this here. It was no use lying to her, he would be honest with her and hope that she was mature enough to understand. "Galadwen, I never said that I don't feel for you, I-"

"Yes you did." She frowned as she remembered his exact words before reciting them. "You said to me 'I merely meant to stop you from crying, I want nothing more from you then friendship.'"

Legolas now wished that he had stayed next to Eldarion, where he started out. 

"What I want and what I feel are two separate things Galadwen. You must understand that this can never happen. Think of what it would do to your family." 

At his words, she looked towards her parents. They were so happy and in love, she didn't want to do anything to spoil that.

He knew that he was beginning to make her understand. "It was a fantasy but nothing more. It would never work, you know this as much as I. Time will pass and we will both begin to-"

"Forget?" She cut him off with a look of bitter sweet sadness. Legolas nodded and smiled softly at her. Galadwen forced a smile, knowing that he was right. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The party had set up camp just as night was breaking. Most of them were sat around the camp fire, eating and talking. Aragorn and Arwen had retired early to their tent, Luthien noted that they had been doing a lot of that lately.

Eldarion was sitting alone in thought beside a near by lake. He appeared, to Galadwen, to be smiling like a fool. 

"If I guess your thoughts correctly do I win a prize?" Her words had startled him, he hadn't even heard her coming. He held out his hand for her to take, bringing her to sit beside him. 

"That doesn't sound like a fair game to me, my thoughts are far to easy to guess of late" he sighed contentedly and looked out over the greying lake.

"You are lucky Eldarion, you truly are. To have found love in such a strong way." She looked at her brother and smiled. He had become such a good man and she had witnessed him grow from a boy. She was truly proud of the man he had become, her dearest friend in this world. She longed to talk to him, to tell him about the feelings she had for Legolas, but she would not. She wasn't sure that even he would understand. 

Eldarion looked up at the sky. "We should go, night is upon us and we both know what happened the last time you wondered off at night." He smiled at her and squeezed her hand. She rose to stand but stopped midway. She needed to be alone with her thoughts for a while longer. 

"I will stay a while…Now Eldarion do not look at me like that, I will be fine. I am most capable of taking care of myself."

Eldarion was having none of it. "Oh yes, most capable. You secretly wanted to be kidnapped. It was just a bit of a lark really wasn't it." He jested a while then turned deadly serious. "There is no way in all of Arda that I am leaving you alone out here."

"She wont be alone." Legolas was now standing behind them. 

Eldarion jumped at the sound of his voice. "Legolas, I had not heard you approach." He laughed a little. Damn Elves and their dam soft feet. "Very well, I shall see you both back at the camp."

Once sure that they were alone Galadwen stood and looked deeply at him. He started to fiddle with his hands in front of him. Galadwen suppressed a laugh, this was certainly the first time she had seen a nervous Elf. 

"There is still so much I feel I need to say to you, to comfort you. Yet I know not where to start." He stood still and looked at her, waiting for some response.

"Then let me start." She closed her eyes, letting all that she felt for him flow over her. Opening her eyes, she met his hot gaze. 

"It is as you said, this could never work. What I feel for you will not diminish over night but hopefully time will heal." 

He was amazed at how mature she was being, how she could voice the words he couldn't seem to get out.

She smiled lovingly at him and continued. "So much pain would be caused by our love, I do not wish that on my family. So I think it best that we keep our distance." Her eyes were making his heart ache, so soft and gentile. 

"It is like you said, time is a great healer. But you were wrong about one thing." 

He touched her hand, simply because he couldn't not any longer. "How is that?"

She looked down at their joined hands before meeting his heated gaze. "I will heal, but I will never forget." Her voice began to choke a little and he knew that it was his turn to take the lead.

"Galadwen I wish you every happiness in this world. I wish you peace and joy but above all else…" He pushed a stray strand of hair off of her face "I wish you love."

Her voice tightened around the lump in her throat. "And I you." 

She walked past him and made her way back to the camp. Legolas was left standing alone. His face was a picture of pain and his heart was aching. 

"_Namaarie _Fair one." He whispered in to the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Legolas made his way back to the camp he was greeted by a relieved Aragorn. "Thank the Valar! What took you two so long, we began to worry." He then looked behind Legolas. "Where is Galadwen?"

Legolas's eyes widened. "What do you mean? She isn't here? She left before I."

They were joined by Arwen and Eldarion. 

Arwen's head started shaking. "No, not again."

Aragorn placed an arm around his wife. "It is alright _Mela_, she has probably just wondered off not realising we would worry so." Once he had managed to calm his wife he turned to his men. 

"It is as I said, she has probably wondered off, however we should find her. Legolas take four with you. You three." He pointed at three near by soldiers. "You shall accompany Eldarion and I." 

Aragorn met his wife's worried gaze. "Let us find her quickly."


	16. The Bride and Gloom

Title: Luthien's flute

Author: B-witched83uk (bwitched83uk@aol.com)

Rating: PG

Summary: Aragorn, Arwen and the family travel to Lothlorien after receiving a mysterious letter from Celeborn.

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Lord of the Rings. _The whole of Middle Earth belongs to Tolkien.

Chapter 16

The bride and gloom

Galadwen was dressed in a pitch black gown with a dark veil covering her face. In the cold of the forest she stood waiting. The dark sorcerer was at a table mixing a potion of some sort, Galadwen knew not what it was but she knew it was meant for her.

They were completely alone except for a very nervous looking man, cowering by the table.

The dark sorcerer turned and eyed the Princess with a look of satisfaction. "I have no desires for the physical realm but perhaps this won't be as unpleasant as first I thought."

Galadwen's mouth was dry as she watched the man, hooded and cloaked. She could not see his face but the sickness in her stomach told her he was hideous.

"Why are you doing this? What do you want with me?" Her voice was shaky to say the least. The sorcerer did not answer, he merely continued his work at the table. 

"I'll not drink that. You can not force me!" 

He then turned and laughed, a cold and bitter laugh. 

"You will do as I say." He turned back and added the last ingredient, which from where Galadwen was stood, looked some what like his own saliva.

Again she asked, in a small voice. "What do you want with me?" 

He turned to face her, still hooded from her eyes. "I am going to finish what the Lord Tibias could not. He was weak anyway, he was just a puppet." He moved frighteningly close to her. "You shall bear me an heir and the grey havens and all in it will bow down to me. I will have the power that was rightfully mine. Now drink this!" He shouted, making her cringe.

She looked at the phial in his bone like hand. It was the colour of blood and her stomach turned just thinking about it. He turned towards the man cowering by the table and yelled for him to get up. Slowly and cautiously the man stood. 

"I am sorry my child." He looked at Galadwen and for the first time she could tell that he was a minister. Her eyes widened before turning to the liquid she was about to drink. "What is it?"

His eyes were barely visible but she could make out an amused gleam "Why my love, it is your fertility potion."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You know what Galadwen is like _Ada_, she probably just wondered of in thought." Eldarion wasn't too worried about his sister, she had a tendency for doing things like this. Aragorn raised his hand for his son to hush. He bent low down on the ground and picked up a broken twig. "Strange feet have trampled here this night." He straightened up and tossed the twig aside.

One of his men came to stand beside him. "It could just be dear."

Aragorn looked again at the ground and saw a dent in the grass. 

"This is no dear track. This foot belongs to a man." Aragorn looked at Eldarion, who now began to worry. Aragorn thought back to the camp, to his lovely wife and children. He had left plenty of men for protection but he wondered if that had been enough.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arwen held on to Celebriel and breathed in to her dark locks. Her daughter had not been able to sleep due to worry. 

"I think it is probably best that we take turns to watch over her in future. Or have a man guard her at all times."

Arwen smiled down at her child and prayed that Galadwen was safe. She couldn't do this anymore. Now she was having another one, she didn't know if she could take this kind of fear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Legolas was, as usual, walking far faster then the rest of his search party. They had done their very best at keeping up with him but he had the grace of the Elves aiding his step. He smelled the air, which to him seemed to be getting fowler. He could not pick up Galadwen's scent, it was too masked by the stench of death that was filling his senses. He spied a raven land upon a branch of a near by tree. Walking over to it, slowly he gazed up and whispered to it in the tongue of the Elves.

Instantly the bird started tweeting and flapping it's wings. It took flight once more and Legolas was quick on it's tale. 

"This way." He shouted to the men. They were so far behind him that they could barely make out what he said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Galadwen stood frozen to the spot by some strange magic. Her heart was pounding out of her chest and she wished desperately that Legolas was there with her. The minister held a book out in front of him. 

"How could you do this?" She shouted at the small man who quickly turned away from her in shame. 

"You are as big a monster as he is!" Her tone was venomous and the dark sorcerer quite enjoyed it.

She had been forced to drink the phial of liquid, which she could now feel burning it's way down her body. It had tasted like raw meat that had been dead for a hundred years. 

The sorcerer came to stand beside her, motioning for the minister to join them. 

"Make it quick, I have to take her before the potion wears off."

Galadwen looked at him. It had only now dawned on her that this foul beast was going to force himself on her. 

A tear fell from her eye as her whole body shuddered from the thought. 

"Please let me go, please don't do this." She begged as she sobbed, utterly helpless. His bone like fingers grasped his hood. Slowly he began to peal it away from his face. Galadwen soon desperately wished that he had left it on. His face was so gaunt and thin that he was almost skeletal. His teeth were blackened and his eyes were red and, far too large for their sockets.

"Today we celebrate the union of Princess Galadwen of the house of Telcontar and-" He looked at the sorcerer, unsure of his name. The dark one became inpatient. 

"Get on with it, skip to the part where we are wed." He hissed like the foulest of snakes. The minister trembled, looking at him for the first time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Legolas was running at full speed, trying to catch up with the air born bird. It was no use, even he an Elf could not run as fast as a bird could fly. 

"Curses!" He had lost it and knew not which way to turn. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aragorn's trail had run cold, there was simply no sight of his little girl. They made their way back to the camp to see if she had returned. He was met by his wife's tearful eyes. She hadn't been back! It was too dark to search again, he would surely miss any signs of her where abouts. He wrapped Arwen in his arms and held her tightly. She buried her face in to his shoulder and shook with sobbing. Aragorn's rough fingers brushed through her hair and he couldn't help but weep with her. Hadn't they been through enough already?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The minister sounded terrified as he spoke his final words. Galadwen continued to cry, unable to move. She looked at her new husband and wished she were dead. Death was surely a kinder fate then laying with this man. The sorcerer glared at the minister. 

"Now away. We do not need an audience." He then turned to Galadwen and smiled evilly. 

With one wave of his hand, she 'willingly' laid down on the cold grass. 

"Please don't do this." She screamed in to the night, knowing full well that it was useless. The sorcerer laid on top of her and began to tear of her clothing. She was going to be sick, she could feel it rising in her stomach.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Legolas had climbed a tree hoping that he would catch a glimpse of something, anything. A scream that filled the night pierced through his ears. 

"Galadwen!" He jumped from the tall tree and set off at an amazing speed. Faster and faster he ran to the sound of the woman he loved.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Galadwen lay completely naked. She was unable to move her body and so just lay still whilst he removed his own clothing. His body was as thin as his face and looked as though it had never seen sunlight. 

"Now be a good girl and shut your mouth, I don't want your pleading and sobbing putting me off." He lay on top of her about to consummate their marriage, when an arrow flew through the air and landed in his back.

The sorcerer stood, still naked and pulled the arrow from his back. "Do you mind, my wife and I were about to have a private moment."

Legolas's rage was bubbling inside of him as he look down at Galadwen's shivering naked body. 

"I will kill you for this." He spoke through gritted teeth. He drew another arrow from his quaver and let it go. It hit the sorcerer in the shoulder, making him stumble back.

Galadwen's eyes flew to the table where a sword rested. If only she could move, if only she could reach it. As Legolas let another arrow go, the sorcerer raised his hand, effectively deflecting the weapon. 

"Boy, you should no better then to mess with a man of magic." Every arrow Legolas released, one right after the other, the sorcerer sent flying in another direction. The magic he was using mixed with the pain from his wounds weakened him slightly. It was enough, as Galadwen felt his hold on her begin to wane.

She unsteadily crawled to the table, using every ounce of strength that she had. She grasped the cold metal in her hands and forced herself to rise. Slowly and shakily she made her way to the evil man, the evil man who very nearly defiled her. She lifted the blade, heavy to her weak arms and brought it down in one smooth swoop. The blade cut through his boney neck like hot pokers through butter. His severed head rolled on the floor as his body slumped to the ground.

Dropping the sword, Galadwen started crying again. She hid her head in her hands through shame. Legolas ran to her and taking off his cloak he wrapped it around her, hiding her body from his gaze. He tried to hold on to her, to comfort her, but she would not let him. She pushed out of his arms and walked away from him. Legolas came behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder, such a simple touch. She cringed at this and only sobbed harder.

Legolas turned her to face him and placed his fingers under her chin, forcing her to look at him. She could see that he had tears in his eyes also. 

"Did he-" his voice cut off half way through what he was saying, unable to voice what that man might have done to her. 

She gently shook her head. "He was about to when you came."

"Oh Galadwen, thank the Valar!" He shielded her with his arms, bringing her head to rest on his heaving chest. After a while he placed his fingers under her chin again and tilted her head so that she met his gaze. "I love you too."

She closed her eyes, both happy and sad to be hearing this. She cried even harder, the tears streaming down her face. But he didn't stop there.

"I will always love you Galadwen. No amount of time or distance will ever change that." He placed a small kiss upon her pink lips before pulling away. She looked in to his ice blue eyes and smiled a little, the painful memories of the night beginning to leave. 

"I love you so much. And you are right, no amount of time will ever change that. But you were also right about my family. I can not be the cause of their pain, I have hurt them enough already."

Legolas nodded, tears refusing to leave his eyes. She reached up a hand to stroke down his face. "I guess it just wasn't meant to be." 

Legolas gazed down at her before kissing her full on the mouth. She trembled at his touch. His mouth was so warm, so comforting, she desperately wished it never had to end. He pulled away from her slowly and placed a small kiss on the end of her nose. "Lets get you back to your family, they are out of their mind with worry." He let her go and held out his arm for her to take.

They walked a little way before she stopped dead in her tracks. Turning to him she forced a saddened smile. "I guess this will be the last time I see you alone. I guess this is goodbye" 

He brushed his hand through her hair and sighed in to the night "_Namaarie _fair one."


	17. All's well that ends well

Title: Luthien's flute

Author: B-witched83uk (bwitched83uk@aol.com)

Rating: PG

Summary: Aragorn, Arwen and the family travel to Lothlorien after receiving a mysterious letter from Celeborn.

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Lord of the Rings. _The whole of Middle Earth belongs to Tolkien.

Chapter 17

All's well that ends well

Arwen had fused over Galadwen enough for one day and had insisted on watching over her as she slept through the night. Her child, her lovely child. How close she had come to being defiled, it made Arwen's blood turn cold. As she laid her hand on her daughter's brow she silently thanked the Valar for the friendship of Legolas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aragorn had found Legolas alone in thought in the dark watches of the night. "I owe you all that I could ever give, my friend."

Legolas could not meet his friends eyes. He simply waved a hand. "I did not do anything, you yourself would not do for me."

Aragorn noticed the Legolas' sombre tone but choose not to dwell on it. "Still if there is ever anything that I can do, or give to you, it is yours."

Legolas looked up at the King, who was overflowed with gratitude. It was ironic really, Aragorn alone held the power to give him the one thing he truly wanted but he could not ask for it. He forced a smile and took the man's hand. "Like a brother you are to me Aragorn, I love you and your family as my own."

The two old friends shared a look and then sat in the silence of the woods. No more words were needed, a deep love and understanding lay between them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Legolas walked silently in to Galadwen's tent. She was finally alone and fast asleep. The morning was near and soon the others would wake. He sat beside her and gazed down at the loveliness that he could never have. She slowly stirred and smiled up at him. "Do you often sneak in to maiden's chambers in the middle of the night?"

He held her hand and spoke softly, trying to push the racing feelings away. The last thing either of them needed was to drudge up all that they had buried the night before. This was a new day and no more would they speak of this.

"I will stay in Minas Tirith no more then a day. I will inform your father that I am needed in my own home." He still held her hand. "Then I shall see you no more."

Though her heart broke and felt as though it may never mend, she knew it was for the best. 

She smiled gratefully and nodded. "I guess some things are just not meant to be."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With all said and done, the party began its long journey back. They had ridden now for days and Galadwen and Legolas had not spoken a word the entire time. Eldarion had been quite, more so then usual. Aragorn smiled to himself as he remembered his nerves at waiting for Arwen and her family to ride out from Rivendell on the eve of midsummer. He had taken her as his wife the very next day and had not looked back since. He prayed to Elbereth that his son would know such happiness.

And so it was upon reaching Sarn Gebir, just East of Edoras, that the party slowed. Aragorn turned to look at his son and smiled proudly. 

"Go to her" He nodded. Eldarion smiled at his father, eager to see his love, his Ithiliwen. Arwen felt a wave of emotion flood over her as she gazed upon her first child, now a man.

He shared a last look with Galadwen, and rode with all haste to Edoras and the fair hall of Meduseld.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eomer had noted that he had not seen his daughter smile since their guests had left. His heart wept to see the sorrow on her fair face. 

Alone, she now stood on the bridge over looking the river. Her thoughts had been of nought but Eldarion and the promise they had made before he took his leave. She wondered of the life they would share together. Her father's sister Eowyn had been very happy in her marriage and with her life in Gondor. 

Ithiliwen could see herself being happy there, being happy with him. Her heart felt as though it had not stopped crying since his departure, she could not eat nor sleep. She longed for him, ached for him but how long would she have to know the torture of waiting for his return?

The stomping of hooves on the open plane drew her out of her thoughts. A gleam now in her eye. No skilled man of the Rohirrim would ride his stead so clumsily. Her head turned toward the dying sun and there she saw a tall figure making his way toward her. Her heart leapt. Could it be him? Could it be her Eldarion? 

She walked with speed off of the bridge and stood in the middle of the plane, watching the man approach. His horse slowed and eventually stopped, still a distance from her. 

Eldarion dismounted his horse and for the first time in what seemed an eternity gazed upon his love. She smiled at him, lighting up the shadows of his heart before braking in to a run. Eldarion came racing towards her.

At the same time they stopped, just feet away from one another. 

"Your late." She treated him to a seductive gaze. He grinned at her as he took in her beauty.

"I should know better then to keep a shield maiden waiting."

He took her in his arms and kissed her with all the passion he had built up these past months. Instantly she flung her arms around his neck and clung on to him for dear life.

Her eyes closed and she pressed her whole body against his. When he pulled away to look in to her lustful eyes he felt a surge of heat run through his body.

She stroked the nape of his neck. "I have missed you so much." Her eye lids were drooped.

He chuckled at the hunger in his betrothed eyes before raising an eyebrow. 

"I can tell."

She shook her head in disbelief. "You are really here! You came back for me."

Eldarion's face turned serious as he nuzzled her nose. "I would die for you."

Their lips meet again in a breathless kiss. Oh yes they would be very happy indeed.


	18. Happily ever after?

Title: Luthien's flute

Author: B-witched83uk (bwitched83uk@aol.com)

Rating: PG

Summary: Aragorn, Arwen and the family travel to Lothlorien after receiving a mysterious letter from Celeborn.

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Lord of the Rings. _The whole of Middle Earth belongs to Tolkien.

A/N: If you don't like how this story ended then go and read _No turning back_ which is the sequel to _Luthien's flute_.

Chapter 18

Happily ever after? 

*2 year later*

"Come on, come to _Ada_." Aragorn held out his hands for his daughter. Silmai, meaning 'little starlight', fell in to her father's arms giggling. He held her at arms length and swung her through the air before sitting on the floor, the baby on his lap. He placed a kiss upon her head and beamed down at the wonder he now held. 

"Yes, you are certainly _Ada's _girl." The small child reached her hands up to his hair and squealed, "_Ada_, _Ada_." 

Aragorn's face broke as he heard his child's first words. "Arwen, hurry get in here!"

Arwen ran in to the nursery, half dressed. She instantly looked at the babe, wondering what was wrong. One look at her husband's smile eased her. 

"She said _Ada_. She called me _Ada_." Arwen could tell that it had brought him close to tears. She settled herself on the floor beside them and brushed a single finger over Silmai's cheek. 

"Oh no, and I mist it." Arwen was disappointed at missing her youngest first words. 

Aragorn held the child up and look her in the eyes. "Where's _Ada_? tell _Naneth_. _Ada_" Again the child giggled and pushed her podgy fingers in to her mouth "_Ada_."

Aragorn and Arwen both laughed and hugged their child. Arwen couldn't help but cry, she was sure it wouldn't be for the last time this day. 

"Good girl. My beautiful, good girl."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Galadwen was standing outside her brother's dressing room. All the other women of the family were busy fussing over Ithiliwen. She looked at the open door, waiting for him to hurry and dress. She turned as she heard foot steps on the polished stone floors. Legolas was walking toward her and her heart started to beat franticly. It had been so long since she had seen him, she wasn't sure she could handle this, not on the day of her brother's wedding. 

"Galadwen, you look radiant." He was right, she did. Her golden gown was spectacular and the golden flowers weaved in to her hair brought out the flecks in her eyes. She was dressed to match her sisters.

"Thank you my Lord. You look well also." They held each other's eyes for a second before either one spoke. 

"I am leaving straight after the ceremony." He didn't know what he expected from her but it was more then what he got. 

"I hope your journey is a safe one." She smiled at him with warmth and sorrow. Sorrow for what might have been. She knew deep in her heart that letting him leave was the best thing for everyone. He knew it too, which was why this meeting was so bitter sweet.

Legolas bowed slightly and turned to leave. Galadwen's hand shot out to take his, stopping him in his tracks. She continued to smile at him. 

"I know not what to say. I wish you all the happiness that this world can offer. I wish you love and peace Prince of Mirkwood."

Her words both soothed and ached him. "And I you, my Lady." He gently stroked his thumb over her hand before bringing it to his mouth. He kissed her hand and they both their eyes instantly closed.

"Will I ever see you again?" Galadwen knew the answer, she knew it was for the best.

"I suspect not." He would make sure of it. He felt a great deal for her but he could not risk causing pain to his dearest friend, he could let her risk everything she knew. Her life would be easier if she did not have to see him. He let go of her hand and she suppressed the urge to beg him to stay.

"_Namaarie _fair one." With that he left.

Galadwen watched him as he left her standing alone and heart broken. "I guess it just wasn't meant to be." 

She had fought the tears for long enough. An icy cold droplet fell down her cheek. "Galadwen!" She turned to find her brother standing in the door way, wearing a look of pity and shock. He simply opened up his arms, a gesture she took gratefully. There he held her, whilst her tears streaked her face. She buried her face in his shoulder and sobbed in the comfort of Eldarion's arms. 

"You silly girl. What have you been doing?" His tone was soft and understanding.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The great hall was a splendid sight for any lucky enough to be present. Banners of the white tree hung proudly on the far wall. An alter had been set up of black marble upon a cloth of red velvet. Golden ribbons hung from wall to wall, making the room seem to almost glisten. 

The hall was filled with nobles and friends from all manor of realms. Eldarion stood tall and proud behind the oak doors. His hands rubbed together nervously, as he waited for the trumpets to announce his and his fathers arrival. Eldarion snuck a peak out at the crowd. He noticed Gimli son of Gloin, complaining that some tall Elf was blocking his view. 

"I'll have you know, I am practically family master pointy ear." Gimli's rough tones could be heard vibrating through the entire hall. He held a small peace of cloth that he used to constantly wipe at his eyes.

Aragorn looked down at his son's hands and smiled. "Perhaps someone should fetch Gimli a box." Covering the shaking hand with his own he looked at his son, his first born. "Today I am proud to call you my son, _chil nin_, _estanesse nin_." 

*My heir, my first born*

Eldarion smiled gratefully at his father. "Then you should be proud of yourself. For I leant from you how to me a man. A true and good man." Eldarion wasn't sure but for a moment he thought he saw a tear in his father's eye. 

Eldarion laughed and clasped Aragorn on the shoulder. "You are becoming as emotional as the Dwarf!" They both laughed aloud. 

"Are you ready for the rest of your life?" The King looked upon his heir, so like himself and felt a wave of love flow over him. 

Eldarion grinned sheepishly. "I am ready, if the rest of my life is with her."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The golden trumpets rang through the air like thunder. The head herald stood, proud to be representing his country. 

"All stand For King Aragorn Elesser of Gondor, and his son and heir Prince Eldarion.

The pair walked toward the altar. Every being there noticed how alike the two men were in looks and stature. Saved and blessed was the Kingdom of Gondor, for the blood line of Kings again flowed strong. True and strong. 

Faramir and Eowyn sat near the front of the hall. A smile played on Eowyn's face as she watched Aragorn. Her niece, Ithiliwen, was so like her in appearance and manor. Eldarion, so like his father. She remembered the time she had loved Aragorn, now her niece and his son would be wed. Eowyn could not be happier.

She turned her head to look at her husband beside her. He instantly caught her eye and grinned. How could she ever have thought she was in love with any other but he? She had known such happiness in her life with Faramir, she could only hope that Ithiliwen would know the same.

As soon as the men had reached the altar, the trumpets sounded again. 

"The Queen Arwen Undomiel of the Elves and her daughter's the Princesses Galadwen, Celebriel, Luthien and Silmai." They walked down the aisle in single form. All strangers to the Kingdom gasped at seeing so much beauty. Galadwen was holding Silmai and smiling from ear to ear. She risked a glance toward Legolas, who had know joined Gimli and Astald, and saw him wink.

Once the women had moved to stand at the sides of the altar, the trumpet sounded yet again. "The King Eomer of Rohan, Queen Lothiriel and Princess Ithiliwen."

Eldarion watched as she appeared through the doors, he had to remind himself to breath. Lothiriel went to stand the other side of the altar, whilst Eomer walked, with his daughter's hand in his, straight over to Eldarion. He placed Ithiliwen's hand in his and smiled with love and sorrow. Eldarion kneeled before the King of Rohan. 

"I swear to protect and love her like the treasure she is."

Eomer nodded, moved by his words "Thus the bond between Gondor and Rohan strengthens still." Then he kissed his only child on the cheek before joining his wife. 

Slowly Eldarion rose, his eyes never leaving hers. "I love you my Princess."

Ithiliwen felt her heart beat franticly as she gazed at her soon to be husband. "_Amin mela lle Taren nin_"

*I love you my Prince*

Eldarion beamed at her, touched that she had learnt some of his kin's own tongue just for him.

The minister's cough made them turn around and face the altar, about to start their new life together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aragorn held his wife tightly as they danced. He hated to dance but Arwen was so graceful and charming that he loved to see her move. Arwen giggled as he flattened his hands on her backside and whispered something un gentlemanly to her. 

Eldarion and Ithiliwen had already retired for the evening, Aragorn had agreed to cover for them. Every time Eomer spun his wife near to them to ask where his daughter was, Aragorn quickly avoided him by leading Arwen across the floor. 

At the edge of the dance floor, Arwen had noticed, Luthien and Astald were sat. their hands entwined under the table. They clearly thought that their hands were shielded from view. Arwen smiled widely, she had sensed a deeper bond between the two. They had spent the last few years as best friends and now at the ages of 15 and 16 their friendship had developed in to something deeper. 

Perhaps it wasn't a good idea to let her husband in on the secret just yet, she herself would have to talk to them. She was not worried for they were both sensible and mature for their ages. Astald respected Luthien and her family far too much to take advantage of the situation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eldarion looked down at his wife laying in their bed. His father had given them their own apartment, still in the palace walls. She smiled shyly up at him and stroked the hair from his handsome face. The union of their marriage had been everything they had expected and more. No words were spoken between them, for no words even began to describe how they felt for each other. He lent over her and nuzzled against her nose, the love shinning from his eyes. She had never known such wonderful feelings, as that he had provoked in her. Their love making had made her weep, for she had never felt safer nor more loved.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Legolas mounted his horse and began to ride from the palace, his heart and mind heavy. He couldn't believe that he was really never going to see Galadwen again. His heart and mind spoke of different things, he no longer knew which to listen to. Shaking his head, he pulled his horse round and galloped back toward the palace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Legolas dismounted and ran with all haste back to the hall. He stood in the doorway, shielded from view. From where he was he could see Galadwen sitting on a chair, her youngest sister on her lap. Both the young Princesses were laughing and seemed in high spirits. Her face was lightened and her loveliness truly shown through. She was now 21 years and even more breathtaking than before. He simply stood there watching her for what seemed like an eternity, even to an Elf. 

He loved her, he knew that now. She was like a rainfall in springtime, refreshing and elegant. He knew that he would live forever and never love another. A hard choice now lay before him. 

He could have her for his own and brake the hearts of his dearest friends, or he could leave them in a time of joy and break his own heart only. 

Legolas smiled as he saw her giggle at her sister's play. He swallowed hard and clenched his fists by his side. He had made his choice and now his fate was set. There would be no turning back, no chance to relive his decision.

"_Namaarie tenoio vanya'o"_

*Farewell forever fair one*

The End.

The sequel to _Luthien's flute_ is _No turning back_ where this story picks up a few years later.


End file.
